Forever&Always
by Brittany Taylor
Summary: Brittany is the newest WWE diva, and she quickly befriends Legacy members Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes, and Ted DiBiase Jr. What she desn't know is that one of them will change her life...
1. Good News

1. Good News

I tap my foot on the floor impatiently. What is taking so long? Why does it take so long to review an interview and say _Ok we like her, let's call her and not keep her waiting like an idiot_. I've been patiently waiting for a week to get my answer on whether or not I'm a WWE Diva or not. I did everything I possibly could to not think about it... but that doesn't help. Every time I try not to think about it, I think about something that leads me right back to thinking about it. Do these people not understand what a giant blob of stress is being put on me, especially since I have to hide it from my parents.

My Dad absolutely hates the whole idea of wrestling. He thinks it's all fake and dumb to watch. My Mom, well, she hates that I watch it, too, but for some reason her dislike feels different than my Dad's dislike. My Mom sort of understands a little bit more. She used to watch wrestling when she was a kid; she also says my dad used to watch it when they were married. It's truly a mystery why my Dad doesn't like it anymore.

_RIIIING!!! RIIIING!!_ I jumped up and ran to the phone.

"Hello?!" I said excitedly and out of breath.

"Um, hey. Why are you so excited?" It was Francesca.

"Oh, hey Bear. I was expecting someone else."

"Oh that's nice. I simple _Hey what's up? _would have been fine, but instead it's _I was expecting someone else_."

"Sorry I'm just a little jumpy with the phone that's all."

"Who were you expecting would call you? A GUY?! DID YOU FINALLY MEET A GUY?! IS HE CU-"

"No, Cess I most certainly did not meet a guy. I also most certainly know that you shouldn't even ask if he's cute if I DID meet a guy. You HAVE a boyfriend remember?"

"Yea but that doesn't mean I can't browse!"

"I'm sure he would love to hear that. And anyway my phone call isn't coming tonight because it's already too late."

"Who was I-"

"Hold on I have a beep." I said miserably clicking over.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Brittany? This is Rachael I work in the office for Mr. McMahon. Mr. McMahon told me to give you a call to ask you to come and sign some papers."

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't speak. I couldn't move.

"Hello?"

I swallowed a deep breath and answered back.

"Yes, I'm Brittany. Uh, when you say _sign papers_, does that mean…?"

She laughed and replied. "Yes, Mr. McMahon said he thinks you would make a wonderful addition to Monday Night Raw. However, Stephanie is now taking care of everything and wants to talk to you. She said she has big plans for you. Mr. McMahon only went on Stephanie's word."

"Oh can you hold on one minute I just have to hang up with someone."

I clicked back to Val as fast as possible.

"Cess, I got my call! I'm gonna have to call you back."

"Uh ok but YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO TELL M-"

I clicked back to Rachael, cutting Francesca off.

"I'm back. Sorry about that I had some... person on the other line. Anyway, back to what you were saying. When exactly do you want me to come to signs the papers?"

"Well, Stephanie wants to see you sometime within the week so; you can tell me what day is best."

"How about tomorrow, Tuesday?"

"Ok, I'll run it over to Stephanie and ask if it's ok. Just hold for one minute."

"Sure."

I started jumping up and down. I couldn't help it. I felt so happy. I haven't been this happy since… I got my car for my birthday. I clapped my hand over my mouth and started squealing with happiness. I slipped on the wood and fell to my bed. Luckily I had enough time to situate myself until Rachael came back to the phone.

"Stephanie said it was perfectly fine to come Tuesday, at seven o'clock. She said she can't wait to see the youngest WWE Diva."

"Wow. Thank you, SO much. You have no idea how long I've been waiting to get this call. I REALLY appreciate it."

"No problem, it's my job… literally," we laughed. "Oh, one more thing, Stephanie wanted me to tell you that you must not tell ANYONE you see why you're there. Unless you see me, I always have my nameplate on so you'll know who I am immediately. Thank you, have a nice night."

"You too."

_Click_

I can't tell anyone why I'm there? Does that even make sense? This must be some sort of secret. But, why? What is the reason for not telling anyone why I'm there? This was going to bother me VERY much until tomorrow when I had my meeting with Stephanie.

Well at least the meeting was at seven, which was perfect for me. I'm normally hanging out with Francesca and Nicolette at seven. I'll just have to tell them that if my mom calls to find out where I am, to tell her that I'm with them but I'm in the bathroom. This reminded me that I would also have to tell THEM tomorrow, too. I hated telling them things because they were such oblivious people. They're dumb but I love them. I'm sure everyone has dumb friends in this world.

The one thing about my friends is that they are boy crazy. Any boy within eyesight is _hot_. And anytime they said it around me I normally said the opposite. I was never that much into hunting for boys and all that. I very rarely even liked a boy. And when I did, my best friends take them before I get the chance to think about them.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

When I looked up at the clock I re alized that it was nine-thirty. I realized I had missed a half hour of Raw. I was pretty mad considering, that I would HAVE to be up to date with it, because I'm going to be ON it.

I quickly turned on my T.V and sat on my bed. Nothing important going on right now. It was a match with CM Punk and William Regal, boring. In all honestly I could care less what they are fighting about. When that was over Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes, and Ted DiBiase were talking. I can't stand those three. They walk around with their heads held high like they're the best things in the world. Though I had to admit they are really good looking. But that doesn't make up for their attitudes. Especially Orton's attitude, he continues to be a jerk after kicking Mr. McMahon in the skull. And Cody and Ted follow him around like minions/wanna-bees. They think _Oh maybe if I try and act like Randy Orton; I'll be cool, too_. But don't they understand that it's giving them a bad name.

The whole rest of Raw went on like a blur. Even though nothi ng interesting happened I was still so happy. My happiness from before had not worn off yet. I was so excited I couldn't fall asleep. It was something that couldn't possibly wear off in an hour or two.

I decided at twelve o'clock that I was going to call Nicolette and Val.

"Hello?"

"Nicolette, it's me Britt."

"Oh, hey what's up? Cesca said something about you getting a phone call and hanging up on her."

"_Yea, she hung up on me alright! Tell her I'm very insulted!"_

"Is that h er in the back round?"

"Yea sorry she's staying over tonight and I have you on speaker."

"Oh ok. Well that makes life a lot easier."

"_What do you mean?"_

"Well, the reason I've been waiting for a phone calls since last Saturday is because I applied for a job."

"Oh that's good, did you get it?"

"Yea but I have to go in for an interview tomorrow at seven. But the problem is that I can't tell my mom that I'm going."

"_You want us to cover for you basically?"_

"It would help a lot. Please. I've covered for you guys a numerous amount of times. Can you just do it this once for me?"

"Why wouldn't we? You make it like we are sacrificing our lives for you to go to an interview."

"_Yea I know really, you know we would do anything for you anyways so."_

"Ok thanks, I'm kinda tired. I think I'm gonna go to bed I'll see you guys tomorrow morning."

"Ok night, love ya!"

"_Night, love ya!"_

After that I hung up and I shut all my lights. I just lay in bed, in the darkness. Thinking of how different my life is going to be in a matter of days, weeks, months, even years. Every second ticking away on the clock, I was one second closer to my interview, the interview that will alter my life forever. Maybe this was something great or maybe a mistake for the future. But, something in my gut tells me that this was what I'm supposed to do, this is the final alteration that will finally make me a somebody. Finally let me break free from my nobody self at school. I'll surely be different there, by being the youngest, but maybe I'll actually fit in with more than two people. Maybe I'll meet someone new and know that person for the rest of my life.

All these thoughts filled my head as my eyes started shutting. Drifting to sleep slower and slower until finally reaching the dark haze of my dream.


	2. The Meeting

2. The Meeting

The next morning I walk into school and immediately see Francesca and Nicolette standing by (no surprise) my locker.

"Hey guys." I say walking towards them.

"Hey, why do you seem so… happy?" says Nicolette as I hand her my bag to hold while opening my locker.

"I don't know I guess I'm just excited for my little meeting tonight with my new 'boss.'"

"_Oh yea I forgot about that_," says Francesca, "_What exactly is this 'job' you're going to take?"_

Luckily the bell saved me before I could answer. I hadn't planned on telling them until they saw for themselves. If I HAD told them, they would have gone crazy and begged me to take them… I did NOT want that to happen.

"Oh, darn… the bell rang… see you guys at lunch!" I waved back at their confused faces and head to class.

I knew I wouldn't have to worry about that question being asked again because they were both a little oblivious and forgot a lot of things. The only time I would have to worry is right before I leave them and say, "_Don't forget to make an excuse for my mom."_ Then they'll remember and hopefully I can pretend to be running late.

The end of the day came a lot faster than expected. I got more excited as the hours flew by. Before I knew it I was getting in my car and heading over to the arena. I DID get passed Nicolette and Francesca without being questioned which was a BIG surprise.

As I got closer my heart started to pound. I felt the adrenaline flow through my body. I couldn't help but smile. I was so excited I couldn't open my mouth without either laughing or screaming.

I pull into a spot in the garage-like lot. Of course there were two security guards standing there who looked like THEY could be wrestlers. Both muscular and tall, they stood perfectly still, as if they were statues. The only time they moved was to ask me for my name and ID. As soon as they let me through I felt a rush of excitement. I happily walked my way through until I start seeing doors with superstar's names20on them. So far I passed Rey Mysterio's, William Regal's, and CM Punk's locker rooms. As I walk down the long way of rooms and corners and strange looking metal objects, I notice one room in particular. It has really clean cut cheery colored wood with a golden plate on it. I couldn't read the plate so I stepped forward to look at it. As I got closer I realized that the plate said _McMahon_ in neat script letters.

I'm just going to take a guess and say this is where all three McMahons do their jobs.

I knock on the door and just wait. My heart pounds faster and harder as I wait. No one answers. I go to knock again and I knock a little too hard and the door opens a little bit. I couldn't help myself; I just had to walk in.

When I walked in, I started to laugh. It was funny to me how it looked just like it did watching Raw. The po sters for this month, the couch, everything that you normally see in the back round.

I just stood there looking around. It felt so… real. It felt nice. It felt like meeting a lost brother or sister for the first time.

Out of nowhere I hear a woman clearing her throat. I jerk back to look at her.

"You must be Brittany," she said, "I'm Stephanie McMahon. Nice to meet you."

"Oh, uh yea. That's me."

She shuts the door and goes into a draw in a little wooden stand. She pulls out a folder and sits on the couch. She motions for me to sit next to her.

"Ok, well. You have already shown me your strength and ability. You need to sign these where the X is and then I'll send you to the computer room where you'll pick out outfits, logos, and music."

She hands me the folder and I start reading and signing.

"Wow, I feel so… official. Signing papers to be a Diva. And not just any Diva, the YOUNGEST Diva. I don't know why but it makes me feel special."

She laughed as I handed her the folder back. Then she looks at me with a serious expression now.

"Ok, listen, now that you officially work here… I'm going to have to make you help me for now. You obviously know the situation that is going on with my family and Randy Orton and his little followers, well I need YOUR help to get them bac k. You're going to help me find the weakness of all three of th-"

"Uh, wait… you want me to find out their weaknesses? If you mean to like use them or something, I'm not here to make enemies…"

"No, you're not making enemies, you're just finding out what makes them weak. Or what makes them angry or sets them off."

"Uh, ok. Since you're my new boss I'll do what you say. But if it gets too… personal and gives me enemies, I'm going to have to stop. And how long will this take anyway?"

"As long as it takes to find out what I asked. Now I think you should be on your way to the computer room. I'll see you again before you leave and after that in two weeks everything should be all set and you can start with your ACTUAL debut. Oh and I'd like you to start on your little… project, tonight."

"TONIGHT? How would you like me to do that to-"

"Don't worry I have faith in you."

She walks to the door, opens it, and motions her hands as if to say "leave". I get up and start my way to the computer room.

Does she honestly expect me to do that? To be so… invasive? That's not me, that's not who I am, or what I'm capable of. Well, sure I'm capable of it, but it just seems wrong. Maybe I should just think of it as helping out a person. You can never go wrong with just helping a person… or can you?

I made my way through the hallway, and as I walked more, I realized something very important. I realized that I had absolutely no idea where the computer room was. Well, I was surrounded by a bunch of doors, and I heard voices coming from one not too far away.

Four doors down, I realized that was where the noise was coming from. The door was open, not fully, but it was open enough for me to realize what the name plate said on the door. My heart pounded, I felt a flash of heat take over my body. I started shaking and I couldn't control myself. I was just so nervous to be meeting the person whose life I would take partial credit in ruining. Then my heart REALLY started pounding when I heard two MORE voices coming from inside.

I felt dizzy and I knew what would come next. I wasn't going to let it happen. I wouldn't. I couldn't. Not now out of all the times. But I don't have that kind of luck. It happened.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"_Hey is she dead?"_ said the first voice.

"**She's not dead you idiot." **the second person answered.

"Hey I think she's waking up…" the third person said curiously.

I felt my eyes opening, I was still dizzy and my eyes felt heavy. As I was opening my eyes I start to realize that the voices I heard where the ones I was afraid of before.

"_SHE REALLY IS ALIVE!" _said Cody.

"**No really, I would have thought just because she fell she would be dead. If that were the case everyone in the world would be dead, Cody. You are definitely not the sharpest tool in the shed." Randy said in a sarcastic tone.**

"Guys, SHUT UP. When you're in the state of mind that she's in right now, it's nice to have some quiet and not wake up to two idiots talking in the back round." Ted explained to Randy and Cody. "Hey, are you ok?" he said to me.

"Um, yea, I t hink." I said looking at the three people staring at me like im an examination object.

"_It's ok, you're not dead. I know you may have thought that you would be dead, but you're not... dead."_ Cody said stupidly.

Ted and Randy look back at him like he was nuts. I start laughing of course.

Randy turns around to me and Ted and says, **"Wow."**

I just laughed waiting to get up.

"Uh, do you want some help getting up?" asked Ted as he reaches for my arm.

0A

"Um, yea I guess…" I say reaching for his arm now, too. "Whoa…" I thought out loud. His arms were so muscle… ish. I thought that maybe he didn't notice, but my luck doesn't work that way.

"**Are you dizzy or something?"** asked Randy in response to my stupidity.

"Uh, yea that's it… dizzy… right…" I said not too convincing.

Once I was up I just stared down at the floor nervous I would do something wrong to make me mess up or something. I knew Stephanie was depending on me to find out their weaknesses. I already accomplished Cody's weakness… He's stupid. He'll probably fal l for any trick in the book. He's so dumb he could probably fall for the "Your shoe is untied" trick.

"_Hey, since you're not dead maybe you should just come with us this way in case you fall again you definitely won't die."_ Cody asked.

"Uh, Cod, I don't know about th-" before Ted could finish Randy cut him off.

"**Cody's got a point, maybe you should stay with us until you're fully… ok. I mean we're not bad guys, we aren't going to do anything to you…"**

"Well, I'm fine… I mean look I can do this and I'm perfectly fine."

I stepped back a few steps, turned around, looked to see if anyone was there. I lifted up both arms and started running into a round off - back handspring.

I turn around and smile, "See?" Then I got a little lightheaded and put my hand out against the wall.

"**Oh yea, perfectly fine… so fine that you just needed support from the wall to keep standing, right?" said Randy being sarcastic again.**

"No, I was just admiring how soft the walls felt. And I have a tendency to stand this way, anyway. I'm perfectly f-" I got really dizzy again, but this time I tried to ignore that my knees were shaking, "Fine, I9 9m perfectly… fine."

"**Ted," **he turned and motioned for Ted to listen to him, **"take her to the locker room and make her lay down, please." **

"But, she said she was fine, I don't think she needs to be taken care of anymore." He said nervously.

"**Ted, just do it. Her knees are shaking, so obviously, she was lying…"**

"But, Randy-"

"**Ted!"**

"Fine." He said annoyed. He took my arm and put it around his neck. I couldn't even argue because as he did that my knees did start to shake even more. I don't know why as soon as he put my arm around him, I felt heat everywhere and my knees started shaking even worse than before. Oh god. This wasn't good. Now I felt like I was gonna collapse at any given moment. I had to stop walking before I fell to the ground. I think Ted felt me stop walking, and turned to look at me with a panicked face. I had to take my arm off of him and lean my back against the wall.

I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. The dizziness wasn't wearing off, it only got worse.

"**Ted, I think maybe you and Cody should carry her." Randy said, well aware that I couldn't stand up.**

Cody agreed immediately and Ted was silent. I could tell that he didn't rea lly like me that much. He didn't seem like he wanted to be my friend. I could tell that HE would be the difficult one to find out ANYTHING from.

I couldn't open my eyes. I could barely move my legs. I was drifting in and out of consciousness. And before I knew it, all consciousness slipped away… again.


	3. The Troublemaker

3. The Troublemaker

This time I wake up to be in a locker room staring at the ceiling. This time there was no noise, no voices, just silence. I look around and I'm completely alone. Just me and whatever furniture is in the room. I was lying on a black leather couch. It was odd to have a couch in a locker room, but whatever.

"Can I ask how I got stuck doing this? Cody was the one who offered to have her here in the first place…"

I heard Ted talking outside the room.

"But… But… Fine… No she's not awake yet… Yes I'll tell you when she's awake… Yea whatever… GOODBYE!"

He doesn't seem to be in a good mood. I pretended to still be asleep. He walked back in and sat down on the bench, with his back towards me.

I couldn't help but stare at him. A lot of people there had perfect bodies. Especially the little group that calls themselves "Legacy". They think they are so cool because they cheat to win and stuff. They are like gang bangers or something… ok maybe not but still they are always interfering with matche s. Not so much Randy, but Ted and Cody are. Those minions. They make themselves just like him. They suddenly got better bodies, better hair, and better skin color. And all of it is similar to Randy's. They all got a haircut at the same time. ..

"I know you're awake." Ted turned around to look at me.

I just stared at him, blinking. For a minute I thought about using the excuse "I just opened my eyes" but then I realized that he wouldn't fall for it. He just stared at me, not looking happy. He turned his whole body around towards me.

"Listen, I know why you passed out. I also know why you're here."

"Uh… really?"

"Stephanie was knocking on doors looking for yo u. She said to tell you to go home and get rest and come back tomorrow night."

"Oh, ok… Well, maybe it would be a smart idea for me to go… now."

"Don't let Stephanie make you think she always does the right thing, because she doesn't. She isn't always right. She makes people suffer for her mistake, too. So, just be careful, because not only will she take you down with her, she'll throw you down and make everyone hate you. She's a troublemaker and always will be. Forget A troublemaker, she's THE troublemaker."

"…ok… But, I'm not doing anything. There's nothing for her to drag me down for… I hope… and why would you care anyway. You don't seem like you care if anything would happen to me… is that my phone in your hands?"

"Uh yea it fell when we had to drag you in here. You got two texts from two different people… Bear and Buggy?"

I gasped really loud, "Oh my god! I totally forgot! What time is it? How long was I asleep? Oh my god my mom is going to kill me!"

"Ok, well it's eleven and you were asleep for about an hour… And wait, your mom doesn't know you're here? And what's with the weird named people?… no offense."

"Um… I'll explain some other time…" I grab my phone and my sweater and start walking swiftly towards the parking lot.

"Uh ok…"

I make my way out of the hallway, I get through to the parking lot and rush towards my car. Then I panic when I realize that I forgot my bag. I turn around to start walking back and there's Ted… three feet away. Dangling my bag in his hands..

"Forget something?" he asked.

"Yea, thanks, oh and by the way thanks for not leaving me _dead_ on the floor." I smile, take my bag, and get into my car. I hear Ted laughing and I roll down my window. "Are you laughing at my car?"

"Who in the right mind has a PINK car?"

I smile and put the car into gear, "Me."

I drive away smiling and check the mirror to see him smiling and watching me drive away.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Luckily I got home just in time to find my mom asleep. I ran up the stairs really fast and listened… she was still sleeping. This must have been my lucky night… even though I don't know what's so lucky about falling twice and being knocked out… twice. I kept thinking about Ted, and how rude he was, and how he smiled when I drove away. For some reason I have a feeling that we aren't going to be getting along very well.

& nbsp; I walked into my room and changed into my pajamas. After my hideous encounter today I was ready to go to sleep… until I realize that I totally forgot to tell Francesca I met Randy Orton. She's a total obsessive freak when it comes to Randy and I didn't tell her about the job AND meeting him. She's going to kill me.

I walked towards my phone and suddenly felt very sleepy. I figured that I wasn't fully restored after my first incident. I decided I would tell her tomorrow, as well as Nicolette. They always talk on and on, but this will be the first time I'M the one to go on and on about this night and my thoughts on THIS night.

After carefully deciding my words for tomorrow, I lie down in my bed and finally fall asleep.

………… ………………………………………………………

That night I had a dream about me, Randy, Cody, Ted, Francesca, and Nicolette. Three guys… paired up with three girls (obviously). Francesca was paired with Randy, Nicolette was with Cody (what a perfect couple they made), and… I was with Ted… ME!_ I_ was with _Ted_. My dreams must be messed up or something. Normally I dream about TRUE things. That OBVIOUSLY wasn't true. Though, I can definitely see Francesca with Randy, and Nicolette with Cody. Me and Ted… well, we are like cats and dogs. We would probably be no more than friends. We'd be lucky if we were even friends. Maybe I was just a little crazy from passing out twice… me and Ted? How? How is it possible? It's not possible at all. It's not possible that we will ever be a couple. And especially not kiss each other like in my dream. Yuck, that's just not right…

………………………………0…………………………………..

The next morning I told Francesca and Nicolette about my new job… I now have a black and blue on my arm. They decided to slap me VERY hard because I didn't tell them. But, then they hugged me when I told them I wanted them there for my debut. Not only did they hug me, they squeezed me and jumped up and down like a bunch of idiots.

After that, I decided I would tell them about what Stephanie told me, and what happened with me and "Legacy". They both started doing the thing where someone nudges someone and lifts their eyebrows really fast.

Later that day I ended up going back to the arena and getting, all of the things I was supposed to do yesterday, done. I ran into=2 0"Legacy" and they asked me how I was feeling, and if I felt dizzy again. They call me by the nickname "The Floor Hugger". They told me they would call me that because the first time they saw me I was basically attached to the floor, passed out.

I ended going back for the next two weeks and becoming friends with those three guys. They were actually pretty nice when you got to know them. Everything on T.V is an act. It's not how they act at all. They are actually pretty funny. But, still, something wasn't right with Ted. He seemed odd every now and again. One minute he would be making fun of Cody, the next he'll be avoiding all three of us. I thought maybe he was bipolar. But, I let it slide. I always have a good time with them, but then I remember what Stephanie said to me, and all that happiness is gone.

Technically I wouldn't be letting Stephanie down if I became friends with them. I AM trying to find their weaknesses, and be friends with them at the same time.

With this job comes a scale, one side struggles with personal life, and the other struggles with the actual job. The toughest part of this scale is getting it perfectly balanced…


	4. Perfect For You

4. Perfect For You…

It was finally the time. The time to put on my gear and get out there in that ring. I was so excited, so pumped, so… scared. But, then I looked next to me and see my two best friends, sitting beside me in the little black car taking us to the arena. I knew with them beside me, I can do it. There's one scary picture in my head, though. The thought of my best friends since forever, meeting my new best friends since a few weeks ago. I hoped everything would work out ok. I just prayed that Ted doesn't start acting weird in front of them…

So, we pulled up to the arena in our mini limo. (I wish I would have been able to take my car. I wanted my "newest group of friends" to make fun of me like they always do.) We go through the security check, and go to my locker room.

Lately I've been telling them about Legacy and how I've been getting to be close with them. Francesca was obsessed with Randy. Nicolette was obsessed with Cody Rhodes (And John Cena, but he's obviously not in that little group). I guess I should have introduced them to each other already or we would have avoided any… problems.

So, I was going to introduce them to each other when, I spot Randy, Cody, Ted, and (somehow) John. We ca me into eye contact with them, and I hear them stop walking. I turn around to look at them. The expression on their faces looked like they saw Jesus. I knew what was coming next. I see their mouths start slowing opening. I didn't want a big commotion. I quickly covered Francesca's mouth and Nicolette's was too far away to reach with my hand, so, I swung my leg around and covered her mouth with my foot. They start screaming. Thank god the screaming was muffled out by my hand and foot.

"I'm warning you idiots, if you don't shut up I'm going to hit you really hard and you know I can because I've done it before!" I yelled at them. "And if you think im going to let you trample over me to get to them, not only will I hit you, I will HURT you!" I yelled even louder this time.

They weren't listening. So they decided they would push me out of the way and run towards them. I quickly ran in front of them and got down with both legs open into a split and tripped them. They lan ded flat on their faces. They just didn't listen. I get up and see that the guys were staring at me… then back at them… then back at me. It was obvious they had heard the whole thing.

"Hey, listen, I warned them. They know me better than anyone else, you think they would listen," I turn around and mumble, "Because they see the hot guys and automatically the hearing goes off… As usual."

"Uh, we can still hear you." Ted said.

"**And did you just call us 'hot guys'? Because I can't say I disagree with the fact that I AM beautiful."**

"I COMPLETELY AGREE!" Said Francesca getting up from the floor.

Randy walked over to her and helps her up.

"**Brittany I'm mad at you." **Randy said while still looking at Francesca.

"What did I do now?" I asked.

"**You did NOT mention having such a hot friend."**

"Uh, that's pretty disgusting… no offense, but seriously… why would I think of my best friend, whose a20girl, as HOT?"

"**Because I do."**

"Ok, that's just lovely."

"_Yea, Randy, grow up. It's not very mature to do this in front of everyone."_ said Cody walking over to Nicolette to help her up. As he helps her up he stares at her. _"You are so pretty."_

"Wow, talk about hypocrite." Ted says as he walks towards me. "So, floor hugger, I'm waiting for some random guy to come up to you and say something like 'You're beautiful' or 'You have the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen in my entire life' and bat their eyelashes at you. And20then you'll be a happy couple forever."

"Yea I don't foresee that happening anytime soon. And what makes you think I would even BE a couple with that guy. That guy to me sounds like a player who wants a girl. So either I would be rudely sarcastic back, walk away, or, if I actually LIKED the guy, I would just bat my eyelashes back and smile."

"What if it was a really 'hot' guy?"

"You can't go through life basing things on looks. It's just not right. I know to people like Francesca, Randy, Cody, Nicolette, and Yo-"

"Were you going to say me? Do you think I'm actually like that? Do you think I go around staring at every girl I see? I'm not like Randy, or in some cases Cody. I ALSO think its wrong… I wasn't it because that's how _I_ am I was just saying it because I thought-"

"Because you thought I was that way?"

"Well, I don't know, not really. I just, I don't know…"

"I base on personality… and don't you think if I went on looks I would have been out with you already?"

"Excuse me?"

"I… I meant to… I meant to sayE2 I meant to say _you guys_ not you… not that you're not good looking or anything… Yea I'm gonna go now…"

"Yea me too."

I walked away with my face beet red. It was so hot it felt like sun burn. That was so embarrassing; I never expected to have that conversation with him before. I had to look down and walk at the same time. I was trying to hide my face in my hair. After getting all confused and embarrassed I realized that I was leaving without Francesca and Nicolette.

I turn around still facing the floor and walk to get Francesca first. Her and Randy were flirting and being… conceited at the same time. I didn't think it was possible but apparently I was wrong. Francesca was twirling her hair and Randy was leaned against the wall staring at her whole body. I walked up to her and tap her on the shoulder.

0D

"Uh, Cess are you gonna come with me to get ready?"

"Um, well I'll be there in a little while…"

"Um, ok see you in a little bit… I guess."

Ok, so my best friend just left me for a guy, nothing I haven't experienced already. But, she claims she'll be there in a "little while". Yea we'll see about that.

I decide to go see Nicolette next. She was with Cody… flirting. And Cody was telling Nicolette, _"Yea, so I'm like a20hero. Because everyone thought she was dead and I was of course thinking she was dead. But, then I said to everyone… ok be quiet because she needs to have silence when she wakes up."_ I laughed, because I remember Ted being the one to say that.

"Nic, are you coming with me to get ready?"

"Uh, sure, in a few minutes."

"Uh, sure."

Ok, that's two friends leaving me for a guy. Ok, well I guess I'll be getting ready alone. Gee, I'm so happy that I had five friends when I came here, four of them left to be with each other, and the last one, I'm embarrassed to be around at this moment.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Later that night, I eventually had both of them with me. They finally stopped with their guy obsessions and came to stay with me. They apologized for leaving me for an hour. By the time they came in I had my outfit, hair, and make-up done.

I was wearing black leather shorts, a hot pink tank top, a black leather sleeveless jacket with the letter B in rhinestones and a bunch of hearts. I also had black boots with pink rhinestones going down the side of them. My hair was long and wavy with a half up-half down puff. Make-up was simple, mascara light pink eye shadow and lip-gloss.

It was almost time for my match, and I was with all of my friends now. They all wished me good luck. My match was against Melina. She's really good so I had to really be prepared try and beat her. It was going to be nerve wrecking being in public for the first time. I'll just try and forget about that this is my first match on live television…

Exactly five minutes later I get the call that I'm going out. Nerves and excitement were the only two emotions in my body. I walked out and as soon as I looked around, I felt confident that I could win. The match started and ended so fast. I ended up winning and Melina ended up being somewhat knocked out.

I went backstage and of course was greeted by my group of friends. I got a hug from everyone but Ted. I went back into my locker room alone. I couldn't stop smiling. I was so happy that it was o ver powering.

I decided to walk around the arena for absolutely no reason. I guess I just wanted to think about everything that happened today. I walked past the Legacy locker room and I see Ted sitting on the couch. He looked like he was annoyed. I bet it was because of me. I don't think he likes me at all. I think he hates me.

Now I feel like an idiot and I walk back to Francesca and Nicolette. They were in my locker room waiting for me. They started talking about how they thought Cody and Randy would make the perfect boy friend and blah blah blah.

"Hey, Britt wasn't this night just perfect?" asked Nicolette.

"Perfect… Yea… For you.E2

Nicolette and Francesca just looked at each other confused. Then they both shrugged and didn't bother asking.


	5. Excuse me!

5. Excuse Me?!

Well, I'm two weeks into my new job as a diva, and everywhere I go I'm taunted by love. It's a rare occasion when I like someone. Normally when I liked someone, there were these really weird throw up feelings in my stomach. Whenever I got really close with guys, I would end up having a small butterfly here and there but nothing big. Whenever I made a decision that I DO like someone, I normally get nervous around them. Whenever I liked a boy and didn't know it… well… I would try to stay away from them one day and the next day all I want to do is hang out with them. I AM very weird, I know.

Today, Nicolette is hanging out with Cody… big shocker. Francesca and Randy are hanging out today… whoa, that's even MORE surprising than Nicolette and Cody. And guess what I'm doing today… NOTHING! I never do anything. I'm always bored. I thought that when I came to WWE that I would have a life. But, no. Of course I'm always wrong. I just spent my day in the gym… like a good little diva. Well at least that's what I was trying to do…

As I was doing my daily dose of working out, thinking I was alone, I started talking. And the sad part is, that I had no idea that I was talking. I was thinking out loud. As soon as I realized I was actually talking I looked around to check to see if anyone was around. I didn't see anyone and I thought I was safe… Until I heard

"Hey, no more talking? I was enjoying the show. You should just continue it was very entertaining."

"Ha-ha, Ted. You are so… not funny."

"Oh man, I thought I would win award for comedian of the year."

"Once again, not funny."

"Ok, fine I give up. Geez, you can't take a joke?"

&n bsp; "I'm sorry, it's just… I'm not in a good mood today."

"Why? Because the love birds went out by themselves and left you?"

"Well, yea. I'm always the one left alone. Even when I did have a boyfriend I never left them alone. I just wish they could see how annoying it gets. Or for them to experience being left alone, no boyfriend and no friends."

"Ok, so you're basically jealous that they have boyfriends?"

"What?! No, I am not jealous!"

"Then=2 0why do you keep mentioning the word 'boyfriend'?"

"I don't know because… I really don't know."

"Jealous."

"I'm not jealous! Shut up!"

"I bet you like someone."

"What? Me? I don't like anyone."

"Oh come on, you come to work with a bunch of body building guys and you don't like anyone? And not to mention that they ALL talk to you on a regular basis."

"I don't like anyone. There's no one who would like me back anyway."

"Ah-Ha! So you admit that you do like someone!"

"What are you talking about?! I just said I don't like anyone!"

"But, you implied that you do like someone!"

"Ok whatever, I'm going to lie to you and say that I like someone."

"Ok good, who is it?"

"OH MY GOD!"

"Is it Randy? Is that why you're jealous? Or is it Cody?"

"Oh give me a break! You KNOW I don't like them and you KNOW I'm not jealous so STOP ASKING!"

"Ok, Mrs. Moody…"

"What did you just say?"

"I said 'OK, MRS. MOODY'!"

"Oh… ok I thought you said something else."

"What did you think I said?"

"Nothing, it was a really stupid hearing mistake."

"No, really, what did you think I said?"

"Nothing, just forget it."

"I'm not letting this go.8 0

"Well, you really should because I'm never telling you."

"Sure. Anyway, why do you spend your free time working out?"

"Because I want to be ready for my matches."

"Well, how about you stop working out and do something normal."

"What would you like me to do? Go sightseeing like little Chinese people? I mean, I COULD go shopping, but…"

"Then let's do it. Why don't we go shopping?"

"Ok, since when does a guy want to go shopping?"

"I don't know, I don't like shopping a lot, but when I need shirts and stuff… and when one of my best friends needs a life…"

"Oh, thanks. Maybe I shouldn't go shopping, because I have no life."

"I didn't mean it like that; I just meant that you need to do other things besides work."

"Fine, then we'll go shopping. But, I still have to shower and get fully dressed."

"Ok, good. Then, I'll get changed too and I'll be waiting in my car."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who said we had to take your car? I'm the one who needs a life so we should be taking my car."

"You're telling me that I have to sit in a pink car?"

"Yes, yes you do. You can thank yourself for springing the shopping and getting a life idea on me."

"Oh god. Ok well, I'll see you by the pink car."

"See ya there."

I cannot believe I am going shopping with a guy. With TED no less, this is so unusual. It's weird… especially when I thought I heard 'Ok, Mrs. DiBiase'. It was so strange. It was like he actually said it. And it was so weird to even imagine that in my head… It was… odd.

I got dressed and just put on a pair of jeans, with boots, and a layered shirt. As soon as I was done with my hair I ran to get my bag and rushed to the lot. I jumped in my car and turned it on quickly. I look in the rear view mirror and I see Ted leaning against his car smiling. I turn around and smile waiting for him20to get in. He walks slowly to the car with a smirk on his face. He opens the door and sits in the leather seats.

"Ya know, I've never imagined myself sitting in a pink car before." He says looking at me.

I look at him and put my sunglasses on, "Ted, this is not just A pink car. This is THE pink car."

He shook his head and turned to look out the side of the pink convertible. I know he didn't want me to know, but it was pretty obvious that he didn't mind sitting in my pink convertible car. I laughed quietly to myself and pulled out into the streets.

We decided that we would just go to the closest mall around. We spent an hour looking for, believe it or not, HIS shi rts. He couldn't decide which shirt he wanted. So, he decided he would take all FOUR of them. The stupid shirts were so expensive that I probably could have gotten three Juicy Couture bags and a necklace for the price he paid for the dumb shirts. After that I tried to teach him that brand name wasn't everything, and I also tried to show him how to spend less money… that didn't work very well. He always used the excuse, "My father was Ted DiBiase, the Million Dollar Man, I'm pretty sure I can afford anything I want." After him saying it so many times I actually started saying it with him, because it got so stuck inside my head. The next hour we spent shopping for ME.

We were finally done and heading towards my car, until we see three guys sitting on a bench dressed in black with navy baseball hats on. They didn't notice, but I could tell, that they were watching us from the corner of their eyes. I saw one of them give a quick glance to the next one, and reach down into a brown shopping bag. The other two got up and walked two separate directions with the same brown shopping bags. Me and Ted were getting closer to the doors and we hear a snap, and saw a bright flash. Paparazz i. This was my first encounter with them; I haven't ever been in this sort of situation yet.

"Oh god. Did you see that? We are obviously being followed. All you have to do is wave once, or not at all, and try to answer as little amount of questions as possible. They take your words and make them into some sort of way they can use it against you." Ted whispered trying to walk at a quicker pace pretending to not notice them.

"Uh, ok." I whisper back nervously.

We made it to the car and of course they followed but this time they were in our faces. I ignored everything up until, "So you guys are a thing now right?"

I stared ahead and stopped moving. Ted just sat silent in the ca r already. I turn my head around slowly and clench my teeth together very tightly. Through my teeth I say, "Excuse me?!"

They stopped snapping pictures and backed away. I gave them a very nasty look and got into the car, "I thought so."

Once I got in the car I quickly started it and hit the gas extremely hard. For a minute I panicked thinking I broke the pedal, but then I remembered what they said and I could care less. Ted stayed silent for the ride back. When we finally got back, I just turned off the engine and we both sat in silence. I hear Ted move to face me.

"You're my friend, right?" he asks.

My eyes start burning and my throat forms a lump. "Of course I'm your friend. Why would you ask that?"

"Well, because… Be honest…"

"… … …"

"Would you ever go out with me? I'M NOT ASKING YOU TO I'M JUST ASKING!"

"Uh… I… um… Why are you asking me this?"

"Because I want to know."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because, you looked like you wer e almost going to murder the paparazzi when they asked if… ya know."

"Oh… I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, it's just… I don't know."

"Uh, well ok… Mrs. … DiBiase… Ha ha."

"Oh my god! I did not do it again! I did didn't I?! Oh god, I'm so stupid! What is wrong with me?!"

"You're not stupid… you do think out loud, but you're not stupid."

I felt the lump in my throat getting bigger and bigger. My face got so hot. I couldn't hold it in any longer I just had to cry. I try to look away but of course he notices.

"Britt, seriously, look at me." He tried to make me face him but I wouldn't. "You're not stupid. I swear I would have told you already. CODY is stupid… not you."

I didn't answer I just left my head faced in the opposite direction of him. I think he finally felt that he waited long enough because he finally got out of the car. The top to the convertible was up, so I couldn't just call out and say anything. At this point I didn't want to say anything.

I check all my mirrors just to make sure no one was behind me, and Ted wasn't there. I couldn't see him anywhere. I unbuckled my seat belt and went to get out, when the door flung open. Ted decided to scare me and try to make me feel better. He grabbed me by the waist from behind. Of course I started laughing, it felt actually sort of fun. I kicked my legs everywhere until I had no strengt h from laughing so hard. I heard him laughing too. It was fun for the moment… until we hear a clearing of a throat.

We both stopped laughing. Ted put me down and we just stared awkwardly. Randy and Francesca stood there with a smirk on their faces. Cody and Nicolette stood there giggling.

This was going to be awkward to explain to them…


	6. Odd Day

6. Odd Day

All four of them just stood there and stared, trying not to laugh. Me and Ted didn't dare look at each other. We knew we wouldn't live this down.

"**Chirp! Chirp! What was that I heard? Was it love birds?"** Randy says jokingly.

"_I don't hear anything…?"_ Cody says stupidly.

"Yea, me neither." Nicolette says looking around with a confused look on her face.

Me and Ted just turned around and started tip toeing to the doors, hoping that they wouldn't notice.

"Looks like the love birds are flying back to the nest." Francesca said.

"_Ha ha. I get it now! You're totally right! They look like the perfect couple."_

"Aw, that would be perfect! Considering they are best friends already. I mean I saw it coming since day one…"

My fists became steel. My body stopped moving. I could see Ted having the same reaction as me. If one more comment was to be made… I think one of us would flip out.

"_Kissy kissy kissy! Mwah! Mwah!"_ Cody teased once more.

I turned around and stared at him. He was so stupid that he continued. Befor e I could do anything Ted was already springing towards him. He was on top of him beating the life out of him. I ran over and pulled Ted off, trying to calm him down.

"Aw the little love bird is sticking up for her man!" Francesca didn't know when to stop.

Now that Ted was calm I got insane. I sprung myself at Francesca beating her head to death. I couldn't calm down. Heat was streaming through my body. Anger was in my veins. Finally Ted grabbed me through all of the anger and punching and kicking. He lifted me by my waist and kept his arms that way. He finally put me down a few feet away and just stared at me. I saw them smirk and started going to kill them again. Ted knew this wasn't the time for them to be teasing me. He took my whole body and dangled me from his shoulder. I finally stopped kicking and screaming and allowed him to carry me to the locker room. I couldn't fight anymore there was no way of getting out of his lock.

We finally got situated in the locker room, he put me down and I sat there like a grump. My arms were folded and veins were sticking out of my head. I was still mad at them. My guess is that he wasn't entirely over it yet either. He faced the wall and didn't even open his mouth.

I had finally calmed down a few minutes later and got up to sit next to him.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm just… thinking." He said looking at the wall again.

"About what?"

"Nothing. It's not important."

"Tell me."

"No, really, I swear it's not important."

"If it's not important, then why won't you tell me?"

"Because."

"Great answer." I got up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm tired, I'm probably going home."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, I just want to go home."

"You're mad at me aren't you?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I'm rude."

"Who said you were rude? Hey, don't start going off on yourself like I did before. It doesn't help anything." As soon as I said that his veins started popping out of his neck and his face got red. "Uh, maybe you should stop thinking. Because whatever you're thinking about seems to make you very angry."

He stood up and put his hands into tight fists. He lifted up his arm and looked like he was about to punch the wall. As soon as I saw his hand start moving, I slid as fast as I could between him and the wall.

He realized what I did and just stopped. He stopped exactly where he was, in the exact motion he was in. He just stared at me. His face turned into its normal color and his hands fell to his sides. But he still stared at me.

"Are you ok?" I asked him still with my body against the wall. He didn't answer. He had a confused look on his face. "Hello?" I waved my hand in front of his face. He just stood there and stared at me, ignoring my hand. "Uh, ok you're starting to scare me. Maybe you should go sit down." As soon as I pushed his chest to make him sit, he looked like he got woken up from his sleep. His eyes widened and his back stiffened.

"Were you saying something?"

"Uh… yes. I said, 'are you ok?' and 'you're really starting to scare me now.'"

"Oh, sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"Really? I hadn't noticed at all… Anyway, were you daydreaming?"

"Uh… sure, yea."

"Ok, I'm going to pretend like I believed that."

He gave me a confused look and shook his head. He sat down on the couch and stared into space again. I sat down right next to him and waited to see if he would remember I was here. I waited for a whole two minutes and he still stared at the wall.

I put his face in between my hands and said, "Earth to Ted! You're being weird again!"

He laughed and said "Sorry."

I finally I got up and went to leave. Before I left I had to thank Ted for spending the day with me, and as I turned around to leave spun me around and hugged me. It was so weird; I couldn't picture Ted being that way. He never seemed like the 'buddy buddy' type. But, as I was sitting there with my arms around him, it felt… good. I put my head on his chest and we finally move away from each other. I smile and walk to the parking lot. I get in my car, turn it on and just sit there, smiling. Not, a fake smile that you make when you 'say cheese', a real smile as in 'I had a great day'. Today was a very odd day. It was a day feeling different from others. It felt like a day that may change the course of my life. I know it's a little soon to tell, but, I can just feel it.


	7. Torn

7. Torn

As soon as I went to hit the gas to drive away, I was stopped. Stephanie came out and waved for me to come back. So, I shut off the car and walked right back in. She led me back to her office and made me sit down."So, how much have you accomplished?""Accomplished? Accomplished what?""I asked you to find out the weaknesses of the little group you have been hanging around.""Oh, I totally forgot.""Well, you must know a lot about them because for the past month you've been with them every moment.""Well… I guess but… well… what do you need to know this for anyway?""Because, I am the boss and I asked you to find out. Now tell me what you know.""Well, Cody is just dumb, he will fall for anything. And Randy likes women… a lot.""Hmm. Not bad. But wait… what about DiBiase?""What about him?""You're the one who should be telling me.""Oh, well… uh… I... don't know that much to tell you.""Well, from the video on the security camera it seems like you do.""What are you talking about?""See for yourself."She got brought over her laptop and set it on her knees. She typed in a code and turned it towards face went from pale white, to red. It was what happened in the locker room between me and Ted. After it was over she just stared at the screen."Never mind, I think I found my answer. And I expect by next month we will be meeting again and you will have more information for me."I didn't know what she was talking about but, I just really wanted to leave so I nodded and got up. I left and went home. I couldn't wait to just lie down in my bed. And I was so peaceful… until I got the call from Francesca and Nicolette telling me to sleep at Francesca's house tonight. So of course I went straight whole night was a blur. I wasn't paying attention to half the things they talked about. I had too much on my mind. It went from being a great day with Ted, to having it ruined by comments (which I did get an apology for), then enjoying my alone time with Ted, and that got ruined by Stephanie.I fell asleep first and didn't care if they wanted me awake or not. In my dream, I was with Ted. We were sitting down facing each other; my hands were on top of his. We just stared at each other. Then he leaned to kiss me and I pushed him back, then he tried again and I let him. After that I looked at my finger and there was a ring around it. It was on my ring finger. Then, I was in a house with Ted. And he kept saying that he loved me. It was the first time I have ever heard someone say that to me in a dream. It felt good to hear it. It felt like it was actually happening. But, I don't know why I liked the fact that TED said he loved me. It kept making me smile… then I woke up.……………………………………………………………………..As I turned over to see if it was morning or not, I heard giggling. I didn't know what was going on. I figured it was some stupid joke or something. I opened my eyes and saw them laughing… at me."What's so funny?" I said in a groggy voice."Uh… nothing. Why would you assume something is funny?" Nicolette said.I sat up and of course Randy and Cody were standing right there."Hi guys." I said waving to waved and then laughed. Why is everyone laughing at me? Is there something on me? I just don't get it, first Nicolette and Francesca, now Cody and Randy. What is going on?"Ok, seriously what is so funny? Why is everyone laughing at me?"They all exchanged glances. No one was answering."Uh, Britt … Ya know how you have that talking in your sleep problem?" Francesca asked nervously.I sat there and looked up at the ceiling. This is so embarrassing; I did not just sleep talk in front of Cody and Randy. "Are you kidding me? Did I seriously do it again?""Uh, do you mind telling us what you were dreaming about?" Francesca said laughing.I looked at Randy and Cody, then back to Francesca and blinked a few times. Hopefully she understood what that meant."Why would you ask her if she already said Ted a thousand times?" Cody face turned beat red. "Did I really… say… that?"I hear a clearing of a throat behind me, "Uh… yes, yes you did."My lifted my hands up to my face and tried to hide how red my face looked. It was embarrassing enough to know that Randy and Cody heard me, but it's even worse to know that TED heard me."Uh, ok… I'm going to get dressed and brush my teeth now…"I hopped up with my head facing down and walked into the bathroom."Oh my god. Why do I have to be so stupid sometimes! And the problem is that I really didn't know I was doing it! I can't stand myself sometimes! I'm nothing but a big embarrassment… if that even makes sense! I'm so stupid!""You're not stupid." I heard from outside the door."Why is it that you are ALWAYS the one to hear me talk to myself?""Because, I'm always around when you talk to yourself.""Great."After that I brushed my teeth and get dressed.=2 0I opened the door and (no surprise) Ted was standing there."Wow, you're fast… Anyway, what's on the agenda for today?""Well, it's Monday so what do you think the agenda would be like for today?""You're right… Uh… can you come with me to the arena today?""Sure… why?""I need the company.""You have Cody and Randy…""I don't think they are fully available.""I guess you're right… ok. I guess I'll see you later.""Oh… I'll pick you up… ok?""You mean you don't want to ride in the pink car?""Oh gee, I'll miss it so much. I'll pick you up at eight.""… Ok…"He left the house quickly and got into his car. I watched from the window as he drove away."I love you too Ted!" Randy said as he walked in."Shut up!""I don't know if we're ready for that yet, Ted.""Randy I'm warning you, I will hurt you.""Fine… Ted.""RANDY!"He stopped and left the room. He acts like a five year old. I don't get it. They ALL act like five year olds, teasing me and Ted as if we actually like each20other. They are dumb enough to think that.I left Francesca's house at around four because I had to get my stuff ready, and to be honest I didn't feel like being around any of them right now.I got home and fell asleep. When I woke up it was already six thirty. I had to take a shower and dry my hair and pack my stuff. Monday's are always hectic for me, even though we had off this week, I still feel I knew it, it was eight. Ted was outside waiting. I walked outside, locked the door behind me, and ran to the car. He was leaning against the car waiting for me. I went up to him and hugged him. Then we both got in the car. It smelt so good in there. It smelt like… cologne. It gave me the chills. As we drove I kept closing my eyes and smelling the really good smell. I think Ted finally noticed and laughed."Ok, do you smell something? Because, you keep smelling the air.""I don't know what it is, it smells so good.""Yea, I know it always smells like this. Everyone asks me why it does… and I don't even know.""It's such a seductive smell.""A what smell?""Seductive.""Uh… are you ok?""Yea, I can't help it… some things just make me feel this way.""Some things make me feel that way too…"I wasn't sure what he was talking about but the rest of the ride there I just kept sniffing. When we finally got there Ted took my bags for me and I walked next to him to the locker rooms. It felt weird letting him carry my stuff. It felt like we were a couple… which didn't… really… bother… me. Oh, no. Why does this have to happen to me?! I'm in love with my best friend! Come on! This isn't how I planned it! How am I going to even talk to Stephanie about him now?! I am now officially torn between work and love.


	8. Jealous Much?

8. Jealous much?

After having my little epiphany of love, I started staring at him. I couldn't help myself. I already did that before I realized I was basically in love with him. The reason I loved the smell of the car was because it smelled like HIM. I love his smell, and his sarcasm, and his body… basically everything. He was, in my own way, perfect. I knew that I had to be in love with him right after he hugged me. And especially that dream. I wish it would come true. I wish we would live together and be happy.

&nb sp; As we were walking next to each other down the hallway, I see John Cena waving for me to come over. I tell Ted I'll be right back and I go near John.

"Hey!" he said as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey, did you want to talk to me?"

"Yea, Stephanie gave me this script… it has me and you in it."

"Wait… what do you mean by 'me and you'?"

"Well, it seems like we are going to be a 'couple' for about a month or so."

"Are you serious? Does that mean we have to like… kiss each other?"

"I think so. Here, take this booklet and read it over a few times this way you know what's going on."

"Uh, ok… Thanks, I guess I'll see you later…"

"Ok, bye."

I walk back to Ted; he had already put my stuff in my locker room and went back to his. I walked to his locker room and sat down on the couch. He didn't realize I was there; he was just sorting through things in his bag. I lied across the couch like it was my own. He turned around and laughed, "I=2 0see you already got yourself comfortable. I nodded and smiled. I moved my legs so he could sit. He walked backwards and yawned. He sat down in the area of the couch that was available.

"You look extremely tired." I twisted my body around and leaned my shoulder against his.

"I am, I couldn't sleep at all last night, plus I was up early to begin with."

"Maybe you should close your eyes for a little bit. You don't have much to do, you're a guy. How long can it possibly take you to get ready?"

"You're right; maybe I'll just rest for a little while."

&n bsp; He leaned his head back against the couch, and I leaned my head against his shoulder. We both ended up falling asleep.

When I woke up, my head was resting on his leg with the rest of my body curled up on the couch. I turned to look at him; he was staring at me smiling.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing."

"Sure… Anyway, are you well rested now?"

"Yes ma'am."

I moved so that he could get up. As soon as he got up, he asked me, "What did John have to tell you before?"

"Oh, uh… just something about a stupid storyline… ya know… no big deal."

"Oh, cool. What's it about?"

"Uh… me and John…"

"Nice, so what are you guys like a tag team now or something?"

"No, we are actually supposed to be… 'dating'."

Ted didn't move. He just stood there. He finally turned around.

"Excuse me?"

"We are supposed to be 'dating'."

He must have been holding his breath because I didn't hear him breathe at all. I heard him start mumbling.

"Sure, give John what he wants. It's ok; don't worry about anyone else but Mr. superstar. It's whatever John asks for. But when Ted asks for it… it's given to John. Nice."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh you heard that?"

"Uh, yes."

"Oh… I didn't say anything."

"Wow, you're so good at lying."

"I'm not lying. And was that a sarcastic comment?"

"Yes to both."

"Fine, what I said was… John gets EVERYTHING he wa nts. No matter what he asks for… he gets it. But when other people ask for something, they are just shrugged off."

"Would the 'other people' you are referring to, be you?"

"No!"

"That's not obvious at all."

"Shut up!"

I could see that there was something up… out of nowhere he has something against John Cena… I got it! He's jealous!

20"You're jealous of him aren't you?"

"Me?! I am jealous of him?! No, way!"

"Ok, fine… you're not jealous… jeez."

He looked at me like I was insane.

"Everything he asks for… EVERYTHING!"

"Ok, why are you telling me this?"

"It's a warning."

&nbs p; "Ok, I think you need a little more sleep Mr."

"No, I'm not tired anymore… I have to get ready."

"Uh, I guess I'll leave now."

I walk out and walk back to my locker room. John was sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Uh, Hey. I wasn't really expecting you to be here."

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you're comfortable with this whole thing…"

"Yea, it doesn't bother me that much."

He walks up to me and takes my hand and holds it in between his.

"Are you positive? I don't want you to be uncomfortable at all. I could always just ask for a change…"

"_John gets everything he wants. No matter what he asks for… he gets it."_ I remembered what Ted said before about John. Maybe he was right. Maybe he did actually warn me for a reason.

"Uh… well, I mean… I'm fine. I guess I can deal."

He picked up the other hand and looked me straight in the eye. His eyes were so pretty. I had to smile, I couldn't control it.

"I'm absolutely positive that I am fine with it."

"Good. Now, did you get to read it yet?"

"No, I fell asleep before I could read it."

"Oh… ok. Well, I would suggest reading it very soon because our first little encounter is tonight."

"Oh, ok. I'll read it now. "

He smiled and walked out. I sat down and opened the booklet to read.

Tonight it says we have to be partners, and then backstage John has to ask me to hang out after Raw. After I say yes, he has to say something like "Can't wait." and wink.

"Oh boy, Mr. Jealous is not going to be happy about this… or me AGREEING to this."

"You're right… I'm NOT happy about you agreeing to this…. And I am not jealous!"

"Then what's the issu e with him?"

"_John, why of course I would be fine with it. Who wouldn't be with those beautiful eyes?_"

"Shut up, I didn't even say anything about that. You make it seem like I actually want him to kiss me and stuff."

"HE'S GOING TO KISS YOU?!"

"Yes, I think next week he is."

"WOW! THAT'S JUST GREAT! MY BEST FRIEND IS GOING TO KISS A TOTAL JERK!"

&nbs p; "He's not a jerk."

"Wow, you're already sticking up for him."

"What are you talking about? You're losing your mind, Ted."

"_I'M_ losing my mind?!... Ok, ya know what… I'm going to go now."

"Wait!"

I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Please, don't be mad at me… Please."

My eyes started tearing. I thought this might change everything. I didn't want him to hate me because he's jealous.

"Are you crying?"

"No… I have bad allergies and I was about to sneeze."

"You are so good at lying."

"I see how it is. You're stealing my lines now!"

"No… stealing lines would be lik e… this!"

He grabbed the booklet off the couch and ran out. I chased after him; he is such a child sometimes. I waved it in the air and ran towards the legacy locker room. I saw him go through the door and really hurried.

"Exsqueeze me! Mr. DiBiase, I do not find this very funny!" I laughed and put my hands on the back of his shoulders. I realized that he wasn't moving. He was just frozen. I couldn't even see his face to tell what was wrong. He was too tall to see over his shoulders at whatever it was he was stopped for. I peeked my head out beside him and now I realize why he stopped. This was our SECOND time being embarrassed in front of those four.

Ted handed me the booklet without even looking at me. I turned around and started walking out. With my luck, John comes strolling by.

0A

"I'm assuming you read today's part."

I smiled and giggled, "Yes, I did. When do we have to do it?"

"Right after our match tonight against Santino and Beth."

"Oh, ok. Well, I better go get ready. I have a lot of stuff to do… because ya know… I'm a girl."

"You most certainly are a girl, see you then." He winked and walked away.

I stood there and thought about how stupid I sounded.

"I have a lot of stuff to do because I am a girl? God, he must think I'm an idiot!"

I realized I was still standing in front of the legacy locker room. When I turned around they were all giggling under their breath… except for Ted. He bit his lip and looked at anything but me.

He was so jealous. He couldn't possibly make it any more obvious than it already was.

"What are you all smiling at? I don't like him if that's what you're thinking."

They all exchanged glances.

I gave them all a dirty look and went back to my locker room to get dressed. The wardrobe selection was of course something that matched John… big shock. They gave me a pair of stretchy shorts that looked just like jeans, a skin tight shirt that consisted of black, red, white, and blue, and a hat to match the shirt.

Once everything was done, I had to meet up with John to get ready for the match and for our scene together. I found him and we went over everything. We knew it forwards and backwards. It wasn't that hard to memorize considering it was basically a minute long.

**********************************************************

As John and I walked to make our entrance, I see Ted moping around like Eyore.

God, jealousy makes him depressed… maybe I should tell him that I secretly love him… or not. Ted looks at me a second before I had to go, I waved and smiled. I was pulled away too fast to see his reaction.

I was so happy when we got out there. All the fans were screaming and cheering for us. Once we got in the ring I felt tense. I couldn't concentrate on the match because I was too focused on thinking about how Ted felt. Luckily John ended up with the pin and of course we won. We hugged each other and high-fived each other, then we hurried backstage for our scene. As we walked back, the cameras started rolling….

"Good job with the match… you did great."

"Oh, thanks. But, you should be taking a lot of the credit considering you got the pin."

"Yea, but, seriously it was a good match. We make a good team."

"I know."

"Uh… ya know… I was thinking… maybe, if you aren't busy already…. Maybe we could like grab a drink or something."

"Yea, sure… that would be great."

"Good… can't wait." He winked and walked away.

The camera finally stoppe d recording and I went back to the legacy locker room. I walk in and see Ted holding his wrist.

"Hey, did you watch my mat-… OH MY GOD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR FIST?!"

"I hurt it…"

"HOW?! ARE YOU OK?! IT LOOKS PURPLE! I THINK YOU BROKE YOUR FINGERS!"

"Oh well, it doesn't hurt that bad."

"Yea, ok. That must be killing you right now."

"Nope, it really isn't."

"Well, I'm going to get a doctor to look at that… you can't do anything with your fist looking like that."

"Ok."

I went to get the people who work on the ambulance; they came and wrapped up Ted's hand. What is wrong with him? I bet he punched the wall, I bet that's how it would have looked if I hadn't stopped him that one time. I don't know what I'm going to do. When they left me and Ted sat there in silence, we stared at each other.

CTed, I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

"Me either."


	9. Goodbye My Friend

9. Goodbye My Friend.

It was a week later and I was sure that Ted wasn't mad anymore. He was acting perfectly normal. I was so happy that he had gotten over it… until we got to the arena and John called me over.

He told me Stephanie wanted to see me. I got so nervous. It was this time again. I hate when she decides to invite to her office. I always feel like I am doing something wrong. Not wrong as in… "_Sorry that is incorrect"_, it's more of a wron g as in _"I shouldn't be doing this"._

I knock on Stephanie's door and walk in. She was on her laptop sitting on the couch.

"Have you found out anything else?"

"… No…."

"Oh come on, you spend every waking moment with them and you're telling me you can't find out something interesting for me?!"

"OK WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO TELL YOU?!=2 0TED HAS ANGER ISSUES, RANDY IS A MANWHORE, AND CODY IS JUST DUMB AS A NAIL! I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE STEPHANIE, I JUST CAN'T! I FEEL LIKE I SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID YES IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

I realized I had left the door open and the three people I DIDN'T want standing there… were.

"**I think your feeling is right." Randy said as he stood there with his arms crossed.**

I just stood there with my mouth open. I hadn't planned on this happening.

"_You lied to us… you were never our friend."_ Cody said shaking hi s head.

"NO! That is _anything_ but true! You guys are my best-"

"Save it. You didn't take my advice. The first things I said after you woke up… you ignored it. You basically used us to satisfy _her_. You knew we were enemies with her… and yet you still did this. You and your secret meetings with her… we actually trusted you."

I felt my face get hot with anger, frustration, and sadness. Tears formed in my eyes, my jaw locked, and I squeezed my hands into fists. I turn around and look at Stephanie.

"This is all _your_ fault ! What was the first thing I said to you when you asked me to do this?!"

I walked closer to her. She looked scared. She just stared at me.

"I bet you don't remember… maybe it was something like… I'M NOT HERE TO MAKE ENEMIES!"

"I'm… sorry, it's just the way things work around here… I can't control what decision you made…"

"THE WAY THINGS WORK AROUND HERE?! THIS IS THE WAY THINGS WORK?! IF IT IS I GUESS I DON'T WANT TO BE AROUND HERE ANYMORE! YA KNOW WHAT… I QU-"

"I'm sorry! Do NOT quit! Please, I'm begging you! I'll do anything! I don't care what it is, I'll do it!"

I heard two chuckles from behind me. I turned around and I saw Randy and Cody laughing. It was obvious they got the same thought that I did… since when did Stephanie actually beg for something. She must really be desperate. Randy and Cody's faces were beat red and they were trying to hold in their laughter. I smiled at them and turned back towards Stephanie with the angry face that made her scared before.

"Ok… in that case, there ARE a few things I want you to do for me. First, I want you to apologize to Legacy for EVERYTHING you did to them. Two, I want you to explain to them what you had me do and what I actually came up with…"

&n bsp; She nodded like a coward while I continued.

"And last but not least, three. I want whatever you have planned for me and John Cena cancelled."

Everyone got quiet, not one person made a sound. Not Cody, not Randy, and certainly not Stephanie.

"Uh… I can do everything… but number three. Once a storyline is made, I can't change it. The producers and directors, and chairman, and a whole bunch of important people read it and approve it so that it can make the company more money."

"But… I guess… I mean… Fine. But you have to do the other two things."

"Ok, no problem. I promise I will."

I walked out and closed the door behind me. Randy and Cody high fived me as soon as I got out. I was looking around for Ted, but I didn't see him.

"How can I even trust you now?" Ted said turning the corner and walking towards us.

"What are you talking about? I was new here, I didn't know anyone yet! I never even told her anything good! Go inside and ask her yourself what I told her every time!"

"What so she can lie to me just like you did? I don't think so."

"How… How can you... I swear I never… I really don't get you sometimes."

"Wow that made sense… Ya know what I really don't get… How I thought you were my friend."

"Can you stop?! I didn't ever tell her anything!"

"Ok, sure. You really need to stop lying, I'm not gonna deal with it anymore. Actually, I won't have to deal with it anymore because we are NOT friends anymore… I don't want to put up with this anymore, you and your stupid boyfriend."

&n bsp; "….That's what this is all about! You are so jealous it's not even funny! You're going to not be friends with me anymore because I have to work with John… Wow."

"Oh give me a break. You're trying to make it seem like_ I'm_ the bad guy here… Wow to you too!"

I started walking back to my locker room, Randy and Cody followed. Once again I started crying. I'm very emotional today. Once I got in the room I sat on the couch and just stared straight ahead of me. If I looked anywhere else but straight ahead, I would REALLY burst into tears.

"**I'm sure he doesn't mean it. He's probably just mad for today."** Randy said sitting down next to me.

"_I don't know, he seems pretty pissed to me…"_ Cody said stupidly.

I heard Randy slap him.

"What if he's serious? What if he never talks to me again?" I started to cry.

"**I doubt he will do that, he's too much of a softy to do that."** Randy said trying to calm me down.

"Hey guys can I talk to Britt alone?" I heard John's voice enter the room.

"**Why?"**

"_Yea, why?"_

"Because I need to talk to her…?"

"**Whatever."**

"_Yea, whatever."_

"**Cody?"**

"_Yea, Cody… I mean, what?"_

"**Can you stop repeating me?"**

"_Yea, sorry I just got caught in the moment."_

They left and John came in and shut the door.

"I heard what happened… "

"Great, now let's just have the whole world know."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you. I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry if I was the reason you and Ted aren't talking anymore. I feel horrible about it, so I can just ask the board of people to take the storyline away."

I actually felt a little bad. I felt guilty for asking Stephanie to stop the storyline.

"It's not your fault that he's jealous. He won't even be man enough to admit it. He's holding everything back, one day he's gonna burst and come crying back to me."

"Is it a bad thing to be holding back like that?"

" Yes! Especially for someone like him, who has anger issues to start with!"

"Oh… In that case…"

He took my face between his hands and kissed me. I felt lightheaded. It felt weird… it felt like kissing a stranger. I didn't know him well enough yet… but I can't say it felt bad…

"What was that?"

"I couldn't hold back, I've been dying to do it since the first time I talked to you."

&n bsp; "Don't you think telling me first would have been a little better?"

"Yea maybe. But, who cares? At least you know whats been on my mind… which reminds me… this was basically a dress rehearsal for tonight."

"I totally forgot about that."

"Well, maybe you should reread the script… I'll go get ready and let you get ready. I'll see you in a little bit."

Once he left, I wanted to kill myself. Now I feel like I'm actually starting to like him. But that wouldn't be right. I want to be with… wait. I don't want to be a part of Ted or his life anymore. Sure, I'll still talk to Legacy, I'll just ignore him. HE was the one who hurt ME. I should be mad at him for not getting over it and for being jealous and not admitting it.

I'm starting over. I'm changing my ways. Forget the old me, there's a new girl coming. The real me. The one who doesn't care what people think… the one who does what she wants. The one who stuck to what she said. The party animal. The crazy and psycho one. The one who knew her friends and enemies apart… And especially, the one to get payback… Goodbye old me, and goodbye my friend…

_One year later…._

It was exactly today one year ago that I was heartbroken and confused .. I didn't know who I loved and didn't love. I didn't know where I stood with my career and love. Now, I know who I am, where I stand, and who I'm with. Ever since last year I realized the only person I should be with is my boyfriend… John… well that's what I try and convince myself. I still see Randy and Cody every so often. I mostly see them walking or with Francesca and Nicolette. I'm still best friends with Francesca and Nicolette, they became divas too.

I barely look at Ted anymore… even though I still think about him all the time. I can tell that the whole storyline still gets him annoyed because his hands are always wrapped when he goes to the ring for a match.

John always drags me out to the ring for his matches, I have to stand there and actually pretend I care. It gets extremely annoying sometimes. Especially when we are in a fight and I have to pretend I actually want him winning, which is most of the time.

Today every superstar on Raw has to attend a mandatory meeting an hour before Raw, because Mr. McMahon has an important announcement to make.

****************************************************

It was time for Mr. McMahon's announcement. Everyone was confused and anxious to know what it was about.

"Gentlemen…Ladies… Tonight I called this meeting to tell you about a little trip we are all required to take for next week. The whole roster must attend, divas and all. There is a new cruise ship opening up and they asked if we would all attend the grand opening. It is one of the largest cruise ships to ever be made. It is one hundred percent safe and they even offered to give us a discount on the total cost for everyone. The purpose of this is to get=2 0business for both them and us. There is going to be a special airing of Raw at one of the stops in the Caribbean. After that we will fly back and continue on a regular basis. Any questions?"

Santino was the first one to ask a question, "Where is it that we must sleep? I hear it is in a cabin, is it dark like a hole?"

Beth slapped him, "It's not a dark hole, and it's like a hotel room."

"Don't worry we made sure that they are nice rooms." Mr. McMahon said answering his question. "Oh, another thing, we had to pick who went in which room… Everyone got a separate room, some people have to share the adjoining room though."

This actually sounded like it was going to be fun. It was like getting a vacation and working at the same time. I can't wait for this cruise.

"Make sure after next week's Raw, you are ready. Tuesday morning we all meet at the arena. You will be six in a limo. The six in the limo together are the people who are closest in room number. Two people in every limo get the adjoining room. You won't find out the number of your room until you get there. Make sure you pack clothes that are suitable for hot weather because it _is_ a cruise, and don't forget your ring attire for the next Monday because we still have a show to do."

Everyone seemed pretty excited for this cruise. I'm glad I wasn't the only one.

After Raw I heard everyone talk about how excited everyone was to go. Some people were a little too nervous about the room situation. Who really cares if you get an adjoining room. It's not like there isn't a lock on the door.

John was more nervous about _me_ getting an adjoining room with a guy than anything. Talk about over protective…

I could care less if I did get an adjoining room… as long as it's with one of my friends…


	10. Double Doors

10. Double Doors It was seven o' clock on Tuesday morning. The whole Raw roster was there anxiously waiting for the limos to take us to the cruise ship. Mr. McMahon pulled up in a shiny black limo with Stephanie, Shane, and his wife Linda. They all stepped out of the limo and smiled at everyone. Mr. McMahon had a sheet of paper in his hands. He quickly glanced at the paper and smiled at all of us."Good morning everyone, this sheet of paper contains the groups of six that will be in the limo together. Remember, the groups of six are the people with the closest rooms to each other… ok well, I might as well start sorting the groups because the limos will be here within fifteen or twenty minutes." A few minutes passed. Two groups were already made. The third group was coming to an end. I wasn't really paying attention until I heard the sixth person of the group…"And last but not least, John Cena." I looked at John. He was beat red. I'm not sure if it was anger or the fact that I won't be with him. He was annoyed. I could totally tell. His hands curled into fists. It was actually funny to me. Apparently it was funny to someone behind me because I heard a quick laugh. I turn around and I see Ted covering his mouth. Everyone who was left ended up turning around to look at who laughed, too. I looked back to John. He gave Ted a nasty look. The limos had already arrived. The last two groups hadn't been picked yet. The other groups went to get in their limos. John walked up to me, put his hand on my back, leaned me back, and kissed me extremely passionately. He pulled away and smiled. He gave Ted a nasty look and walked to his limo. Mr. McMahon started the next group."Ok, in the fourth group… Francesca, Cody, Ted, Nicolette, Randy, and Brittany." My heart stopped beating. I felt my body go numb. Now I see why people were so concerned about the adjoining room. Not only do you have to share a bathroom, but it is awkward in general. There was only one person I could think of when it came to feeling awkward… I can't even get myself worried because there is a four out of six chance I might have a regular room. And besides, even if I did get the adjoining room, there are five people I could be paired up with. We all got into the limo and began on our way to the ship. They told us it was an hour and a half long drive. Gee, I was excited for this. In the limo, sitting directly across from each other, on one side Francesca was sitting close to Randy, on another side Nicolette and Cody were sitting next to each other. Then of course, I was sitting directly across from Ted. The whole ride consisted of Francesca and Randy making out, and Nicolette and Cody being all cute and annoying. It was so annoying. I think Ted was getting tired of it, too. I just stared out the window because there was nothing else I could look at. I knew that after a while I would end up staring at Ted, that's why I had to stare out the window. After a long hour and a half, we finally got there. We all emptied out of the limo and finally started on to the ship. Everyone waited in the lobby. Mr. McMahon finally came with the rooms keys. As soon as he handed me my room key, I headed towards the elevator. The doors opened and some guy with a cart that had a thick metal pole on it wheeled his cart out. It got stuck on the door so he pushed it. He pushed again. The cart shook violently until the big metal pole fell off and landed on the only person close enough to get hit… ************************************************************************** I was in a bed, it must have been my room. The problem is, how did I get here? I fix myself on the bed so I can see around me. As soon as I lift my body up, I stared at the double doors I was afraid of. They were open so you could see past the bathroom to the other room. There was something else in the room that I was afraid of, too. Ted was sitting on a chair facing the glass doors to the balcony. What is he doing here? "What happened?""You got hit with a pole while going into the elevator, and you were knocked out so I had to take you up here." "Oh… ok. Well, thank you… why did you take me up here?""Well, I wasn't gonna leave you on the floor…" "Oh… well, why did you stay here?""God forbid you wouldn't have woken up, I didn't want to be responsible for leaving you alone and letting you drop dead." "… Oh. Well, you can go now… thanks for… helping me.""Sure…" He walked out and shut the door behind him. Then I hear another door open and then close. I look through the bathroom to the next room. Ted was there with a big smile on his face, waving his hand."Hi neighbor." I shook my head and went to start unpacking. As I was unpacking I laughed at what luck I have. I wouldn't say that it's good luck, but I wouldn't say it's that bad either… Everything happens for a reason… Maybe even the double doors…


	11. You Are NOT Worth It!

11. You Are NOT Worth It!

I was finally finished unpacking and I just plopped my body onto the bed. I was exhausted. I don't even

know why I was so tired. I was knocked out for a while which must count as sleep. I walked into the bathroom

and looked in the mirror. I gasped at the black and blue on my forehead. I looked like I got mugged. I couldn't

even touch it without flinching. "Stupid pole. Stupid cart with the stupid pole on it. Stupid guy with the stupid cart with the stupid

pole on it!" I didn't even realize I left the bathroom door open... until Ted started laughing. I gave him a dirty look and walked back into my room. I grabbed my pajamas and walked back into the

bathroom. "I'm going to get changed and use the bathroom, so I'm shutting the door.""Ok, don't take a year and a half because I have to pee." "Sure." I got changed into a tee-shirt and shorts and opened the door so that Ted could go to the bathroom. I

closed the door behind me and put on my robe and my slippers. I opened the sliding doors that led to the

balcony. Once you got out there all you could see was the dark waves moving back and fourth, and light from

other rooms reflecting in the water. It was actually peaceful out there... until i heard a knock on the glass

behind me. It was John. He opened the door and came out to stand next to me."Uh, hi. I just wanted to come and see how you were feeling. I came before, but I was told that I wasn't

allowed in." "You were?""Unfortunately... Anyway, I can see that you have a bruise." "Yes, isn't it gorgeous? It makes me look twenty-thousand times better than before, right?And by

the way... who told you that you couldn't see me?""Take a guess..." "Oh my god. Are you serious?""I wouldn't lie to you about that." "... about THAT... What about, about ANYTHING?... You wouldn't lie to me about ANYTHING

right?""... Right, yea. Sure... I wouldn't lie to you..." "Good. Anyway, I heard you got the pleasure of sharing a room, too.""Yea, they put me and Maryse together... Ugh... You know how I can't stand her." "Oh, yea. I would kill myself being put in a room with her.""Yea, well... This guy over here isn't much better..." "Yea, he's ok. It's not terrible yet.""I bet it will be. I bet he's gonna give you hell." "Maybe, maybe not... Who knows?""Sure... Anyway I'm gonna go, it's pretty late. I'll see you in the morning." "Uh, ok." He gave me a kiss and left. Though he seemed normal for the most part, something seemed

different. I don't know what. I'm not even sure if it had to do with John or not. All I knew, was that something

felt different.

I finally came in from outside and I laid down on the bed. I was so exhausted. I ended up falling asleep. ..................................................................................................................... I woke up in the middle of the night and I was under the blankets and the lights were off. The shades for

outside were closed and the double doors were shut. I heard snoring coming from behind the doors. I was

assuming that Ted was sleeping. He always told me that he had an issue with snoring. I was just falling back to sleep when m phone rang. It was three o'clock in the morning. Who could

possibly be calling me? It was John. I picked up the phone and went to speak, when I heard something going on. There was

giggling, and words that were hard to make out. I could tell there was a girl with him. I didn't know what was

going on. I took my phone and ran into the bathroom, I turned the light on and sat on the sink. I couldn't hear

that well so I put it on speaker. I made sure it was somewhat low enough that Ted couldn't hear it. Disgusting

noises came from that phone. It was obvious that I had just been cheated on. I heard the words, "OoH John,"

and I hung up. I couldn't deal with this. Not now, not ever. I really thought back to when me and John had our

first date. He always just liked me because he knew someone else wanted me. I bet he never even liked me

for myself. He just liked the me that stood around and followed him everywhere. I felt so horrible. I started crying. Then I reminded myself that he is NOT worth it. I immediately stopped

crying and went to get my clothes. I got fully dressed and walked out of my room. John had left me his room

number just incase I needed anything. I searched through the halls for the number on the little slip of paper. I had finally found it. I knocked on the

door. John came to the door with no shirt on and jean shorts... and of course the accessory I was looking

for... Marsye. She was so close to him, she looked glued to his hip. He looked like he wanted to drop dead right in front of me. I walked up to him and slapped him. "I'm so happy you would never lie to me... Doesn't matter anymore because I'm never talking to

you again. Oh and don't expect me to start crying in hysterics because I won't... you are NOT worth it!" I slammed the door behind me and walked back to my room. Once I was back in my room I slammed the door and went for my pajamas. I got changed again

and went back to bed. ...................................................................................................................... That morning I woke up and immediately ran to the bathroom. I puked. I was so upset from last

night that my nerves forced me to throw up."Jesus, and I have to use the same bathroom? God, I don't want to be around here if you're gonna start

puking up a storm." "Goodmorning to you, too.""What's the matter? Jerkface turned out to be a... jerkface? It's fine. I already warned you. And he's not worth

it anyway." "How did you even find out?""Not only do you THINK outloud... You DREAM outloud, too... Very loudly, too." "Great.""Plus, I heard the noises from the phone, and I heard you start crying too... You left the bathroom door

open..." "Even better... Can I ask you something?""Sure, why not." "Uh... Don't you hate me?""No. Why would I hate you?" "Because of the whole thing that happened last year? We haven't spoken since then... so I

figured you hated me...""Hate is a strong word. I don't hate you. I don't dislike you either. I was mad... and now I'm not." "Took you long enough...""Yea well. There were days that I felt like coming up to you and apologizing..." "What stopped you?" He just looked at me. Then someone knocked on Ted's door. It was Cody."Hey, Me and Randy wanted to know if you wanted to go to the gym with us. They have one here... ISN'T

THAT COOL?!" Cody sounded so excited."Uh, sure give me a few minutes. I'm still in my pajamas incase you hadn't noticed." Ted answered back

sarcastically."Oh, ok. Well, we'll be down there so you can just look for us." Cody closed walked out and closed the door."...Uh... Not to be rude or anything but do you think I can get ready... in here. Like... without you in here..." "Jesus Ted, you're so inconsiderate of my feelings... Just kidding. Yea, you can get ready in here. I'll

just get out now.""Oh ok. Thanks." I got out and immediately called Nicolette and Francesca. I told them to get over here so I could tell

them about my night. I was dying to see their reaction to what happened. Knowing them, they would tell me to

get even with him. They never liked John. No one ever did. I, myself, didn't actually like him that much. I think

the only reason I stayed with him, was because he made me not think about Ted. But in all reality, I thought

about Ted more when I was with him. Francesca and Nicolette came in without even knocking and sat on the bed."What happened?! Tell us EVERYTHING!" They said at the same time. "Ok, well..."


	12. That Explain So Much

12. That Explains So Much...We had officially been on the cruise for three days now. Me and Ted had become closer again, but not as close as I wanted. I was still, most certainly in love with him. I was certain that it was love. There was no other feeling or emotion to describe it. I obviously saw him alot more because of the whole room situation. Lately when I see John walking, me and Ted like to get under his skin and joke around with each other. We would hug each other and pretend to be flirty. I always saw how badly it annoyed John. It pleased me so was Thursday night, and me, Ted, Randy, and Cody were talking about stuff in Ted's half of the room. I hear the phone ring in my side of the room and I dash to go get it."Hello?""Yes, Brittany? It's Stephanie. I'm calling to remind you about the dinner that everyone is required to go to tomorrow night. Remember, you have to wear something appropriate, not just your everyday outfit. I need you to pass this message on to your roommate this way it's one less person for me to call.""Uh, ok... see you tomorrow night."I hung up and started dialing Francesca's number."Hello?""When were we informed about this stupid dinner thing?""The day after we had that big meeting... why?""Are you serious? I don't hearing that at all! I have nothing to wear!""Well, I'm sure you'll find something the slightest bit dressy in your suitcase...""Cess, I did not pack anything dressy enough to wear to a freaking dinner! I might have to go to this stupid thing naked!...""I don't think many people would appreciate that..."I stopped and heard the three of them laughing in Ted's room. Then I heard Cody say to Ted, "I bet you would LOVE that, wouldn't you Ted?"Then I heard Cody scream like a girl and Randy laugh hysterically."Are you still there?""Yea, sorry. But seriously, I don't know what I'm gonna do about an outfit for tomorrow!""Well... I think I might have an extra red dress with me...""Oh, no... not THE red dress?! If that's the one you're talking about, then I'd rather go naked! It looked like a mix of 'La Cucaracha' meets slut!""Come on! You looked so good in that dress, I don't know why you gave it to me in the first place!""I did not! I looked like a crack whore!... Unless... I think I can fix it up to make it less... ya no. Can you bring it over now?""Sure, no problem. See you in a few."We hung up the phone and I called up my buddies that work for WWE that take care of clothing, they fix anything that has to be fixed with it. They work like Jesus. I call them the little miracle workers. I told them I was going to have to borrow a few things to fix up a dress I needed for tomorrow. Sure enough, they brought me everything I needed. Once they had already gone Francesca came holding the red dress. Of course, she saw Randy in the other room and went to stay with him. I had alot of work to do on this weird dress, and I knew it would be time consuming, too.A few hours into my work I had finally made the shape for the dress. I had cut alot off, especially the sleeves that made me look like snow white."Hi, ho. Hi, ho. It's off to work she goes... whistle, whistle, whistle." Ted teased as he walked into my side of the room."Very funny... and you ruined the whole beat of the song by now whistling!" I joked back."Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not gay and watch disney movies like you.""Don't screw with me and my disney!"We laughed and I continued working on the dress.I felt a chin on my shoulder. I turn my head very slowly and just stared at Ted."Can I help you?""I jus feel like resting my chin on your shoulder. Plus, now you can see my gorgeous face and my lucious eyelashes.""I can see you like fruits alot, Ted.""My favorite is a banana.""That explains so much."We both just stared at each other and then started hysterical laughing."Can I ask you a question?""Sure...""Why do you work so hard at EVERYTHING you do?""Because I don't like things done half-assed.""That explains so much.""But, it's true. I really hate when things aren't done the best that they can be... That's why I'm probably spending the whole night working on this dress.""Once again... That explains so much."We laughed and he left the dress was going to look pretty good. I started sewing lace to it, it looked actually was ten o'clock and Ted walked into my room."Hey, fairy-tale dwarf/ disney lover/ floor hugger. I just wanted to know if you wanted to come to the bar with me, Randy, Cody, Nicolette, and Francesca. We are just going to hang out for a little while.""Sorry, I really just want to finish this dress. But thanks for asking. Oh and if I'm a dwarf, you're the fruit-loving princess. Or better yet, to fit you even more, I'll call you the 'Priceless Princess'.""I have a better idea. How about YOU are the 'Priceless Princess'? I'll be the 'Priceless Prince'. This way I'll be the prince and you'll be the princess.""It's a love story baby just say, yes?""Haha. Exactly. It's a LOVE story. Ooh la la.""Ooh la la is right. You're the utterly attractive prince with a bubble butt and a seductive glow. Who also is very sarcastic and rude at given moments, but sexy at the same time.""You're the extremely attractive princess with long legs and a seductive glow. Who is also clumsy, sarcastic, sexy, and does not like things to be done 'half-assed'. Oh, and you can't forget the most important thing... you have EXCELLENT taste in princes.""Sure, lover.""... Wait... I have a bubble butt?""Haha, yes. It's bubbly and cute.""Why you lookin' there?""Because you're my prince.""Oh... Ok. Well, farewell my princess. I must go to the royal bar with the royal friends.""Come back soon my prince.""As long as you don't lock the damn door.""Haha. See you later."Once he left, I started hysterical laughing. I couldn't control myself. It was so funny.******************************************************It was twelve now and I finally finished with my dress. It looked great. I was so proud of myself. Not only was I proud, but I was exhausted, too. I hung up the dress and finally lie down in the bed. I hear a big boom from Ted's side of the room. I figured he was back. I turned off my light and just lie there in the dark.I finally fall asleep and I hear a tap from the glass sliding doors to the balcony. I rub my eyes and slowly walk to the doors. I move back the curtain and look out the outside. There was no one there. Then some little black thing went flying and hit the glass. Oh god. Someone was trying to play Romeo and Juliet with me. It better not be John because I certainly am not in the mood for him. I slide open the doors and walk towards the end of the balcony. I look down and see Ted standing there with rocks, from the fountain next to him, in his hands."Jeez, it took you long enough. I feel bad for the poor rocks that had to fly through the air like a pretty bird and crash like a plane against your pretty glass door.""Uh, can I ask what you are doing right now?""I am the Prince dude, Romeo. I have come for my fair maiden Juliet. Now let down you beautiful hair and I can whisk you off of your feet and fly on my horse and live happily ever after.""Ok, first of all, was Romeo even a prince? Second, Rapunzel is the one with the long hair that I don't have. Third, not only do you NOT have a horse, horses CAN'T fly. And fourth, are you drunk?""Sheesh, way to ruin the romance and fairytale-ness... and no I am nost certainly not drunk what-so-ever. I am as sharp as a hammer.""That explains so much... Hammers aren't sharp, and I think the word you are looking for is 'tack'.""Sure, sure, sure. I meant to say towel, but I said hammer instead.""Jesus Christ, Ted! I'll be right down.""But aren't I supposed to come and get you? Isn't that how the books work?""Well, we altered it and made it our own! I'll be right down! Don't go anywhere!""Yes, anything for you my love!"I rushed to get my sweat pants on, then hurried down to the main floor where Ted was.I saw him sitting on the edge of the fountain singing, and moving around his hand in the water."'Sometimes the very thing you're looking for, is the one thing you can't see...'"He was singing 'Save the Best For Last' by Vanessa Williams... God help me. I walked up to him, he kept singing and he started making me dance with him..."'And now we're standing face to face. Isn't this world a crazy place.'"As we were basically slow dancing to his horrible singing, I felt really happy. I had to smile. Even when he's drunk he made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I actually loved every minute of this, especially because I knew something like this would never happen with the two of us again... It was a special moment that, odds are, I would only remember."'Just when I thought our chance had passed. You go and save the best for last.... You went and saved the best for last...'""Wow, that was a beautiful performance... how the hell did you know all of those words?""My mom used to play it over and over and over and over again.""Well, that was great... now we need to get you upstairs before you start throwing up, or doing something really stupid...""Sure, why not."I helped him up to our shared room and layed him on my bed. He was so drunk he didn't want to go to his own bed. He said it wasn't as lovely as mine.I layed down next to him and put my head on his shoulder. He was more calm laying down then he was before. I think the drunk-ness was sort of fading. We were talking and joking around with each other and then we got quiet. He stopped everything and just stared at me, then he started talking we both drifted off to sleep. An hour or two later I felt him get up. Suprisingly he didn't throw up. When he got back he went back to the exact same position as before, and that's how we spent the rest of the night.


	13. Prince Charming

13. Prince Charming.

"Ew! Did they like sleep together?!" I heard Cody whispering very loudly to Randy as I opened my eyes.  
"Well, they ARE asleep and laying next to each other idiot, so I'm assuming they slept together." Randy said sarcastically back to Cody.  
"No, not that way. I meant like... the OTHER way."  
"Probably not. They still have clothes on... Though Ted WAS very drunk last night... Maybe they did and put their clothes on after..."  
"Just to inform you two idiots who can't whisper, the last time I did do anything like that was two weeks ago." I said rolling off the bed towards them.  
"Ew, I really didn't need to know that." Cody said making a nasty face.  
"Yea, me too." Randy said moving out of my way.  
I walked into the bathroom and checked everywhere for a sign of throw up. Even though I didn't hear Ted throw up, it's possible that he did.  
After a very good inspection, I started brushing my teeth and washing my face. I heard Cody and Randy asking Ted questions as soon as he woke up. They kept teasing him about us sleeping in the same bed. They were so immature.  
Once I was done in the bathroom, I walked back into my room. They all stared at me.  
"What?"  
Randy and Cody looked at Ted. Ted just continued to stare at me. He blinked a few times.  
I slowly walked back into the bathroom to look into the mirror. Maybe there was something on me.  
I examined myself in the mirror and couldn't find anything wrong... until I looked down and realized that I wasn't wearing pants. At least I had a big tee - shirt on and my underwear were still on. I laughed and turned back to them.  
"Sorry, I was paying so much attention to you two idiots making fun of us, that it slipped my mind."  
I closed the door and threw on a pair of jeans. I opened the door and they laughed.  
"Happy now?"  
They just laughed and nodded.  
"Hey, what's this?" Cody asked walking over to the bag with my dress in it.  
"It's my dress for tonight."  
"Ooh, can I see?!" Cody said going for the zipper. I walked over to him and took the dress away.  
"No, it's a suprise. You'll get to see it tonight."  
He tried to make a puppy face at me, but I looked the other direction.  
"Fine, I'll just see it later."  
"Good boy. Now, do you guys want to come with me for breakfast? I'm just going to the little buffet thing downstairs."  
"Sure!" Cody and Randy said at the same time.  
"Sure, I just have to get dressed... Wait, how am I in pajamas? I don't remember getting changed." Ted asked getting up.  
"Ted, there are certain things in life that are on a need-to-know basis... THAT, my friend, is NOT on a need-to-know basis."  
The three of them exchanged glances. Of course Cody and Randy started snickering in the back.  
I called Francesca and Nicolette to tell them to meet up with the four of us downstairs for breakfast. They both already had breakfast and were sitting by the pool. They said they didn't feel like getting up, so it was just the four of us. Of course people stared at me because I was the only girl with the three guys. Some slutty looking girls gave me a dirty look. I knew they seriosuly wished that they were me. They wanted to be the one with the three attractive guys walking with them.  
As we sat down with our food, I felt the slutty clan staring at me again. The three skanks got up and walked over to our table. They started flirting with them...  
"*cough cough* Slut-Holes! *cough cough*"  
Cody looked at me and chuckled under his breath. Ted and Randy just looked at me with a crooked smile on their faces.  
"Exsqueeze me, gentlemen. I must use the ladies room."  
The guys knew as well as I did that these girls were very stupid. I gave them the look that normally means to just go along with it.  
Once I got far enough away, but still in seeing distance, I called Ted.  
I watched as he smirked and answered his phone.  
"Hey, princess." He said in a playful voice.  
"Hi, princie. How's it working out with the playboy bunnies over there?"  
"Why of course I love you, sugar!"  
"I'm assuming it's very entertaining to watch girls drool over you isn't it?" I said with a laugh.  
"Yes, baby, I know. I love you so much and don't worry, I'll be back before you know it."  
"Wow, Ted. Your obnoxious-ness is actually working. Those idiots are getting so pissed! I'm gonna hang up now and come back, just to see the slut meisters leave." I started walking back this way Ted can hang up as I'm walking back to make it less obvious.  
"Ok muffin! I love you, bye!"  
The three girls exchanged glances and ended the conversation quickly. Before you could blink they were gone. The four of us looked at each other and started hysterical laughing. I laughed so hard that not only were tears coming out of my eyes, I had a cramp in my side from laughing so hard.  
"I seriosuly almost pissed myself when you said 'I love you, bye!' and their faces turned white as ghosts. One of them even turned red. Oh god. That was so funny, I can't get over it." Cody said getting up from his chair.  
"Yea, I know. They were like twirling their hair and blowing freaking bubbles in my face! And their fake laughs were so... obnoxious!" Randy said also getting up from his chair.  
"Did they seriously expect us to like them?" Ted asked still laughing.  
"Yes, yes they did. Because when you're a playboy bunny, you expect everyone to like you." I said jokingly.  
All four of us walked out and joined Nicolette and Francesca by the pool. Though I didn't have my bathing suit on, I wasn't planning on going in. I was actually planning to walk around the ship. I didn't want to tell them that I was basically ditching them to look around, so I just told them I was going back to my room and relaxing. I was actually in peace walking around by myself. It felt calming to get away from everyone. I enjoyed the rest of my day until it was time to prepare for the dinner.

************************************************************

It was a half an hour before the dinner and my hair was almost done. I was curling the bottoms to make it look wavy. It was turning out nice. It was nice and quiet, considering Ted was already waiting with Randy, Cody, Francesca, and Nicolette downstairs. They all decided they would be early... the day I'm taking my time, of course.  
Finally, at ten to six, I was finished. I had everything ready to go. I put the finishing touches on my make-up and went on my way to the big dining room. And when I saw big... I mean HUGE. It looked like it could hold at least two times the amount of people already in there. Everything was decorated in gold. The chandeliers were made with huge, shiny crystals that hung like icicles. I couldn't get over how beautiful it looked. It honestly reminded me of the ballroom from Beauty and the Beast. It was so beautiful, it actually gave me goose bumps.  
As I stood there and admired everything about that room, I realized that I was literally in the middle of traffic. For a minute I actually thought I was the only one in the world. I looked around to find every single man in their wearing a tux, and every single woman there wearing a fancy dress. Good thing I made this dress fancy. Turning around, I see a hand waving from the corner of the room. It was Nicolette waving for me to come over there. I walked over to them with a confused look on my face.  
"Where are the other three ding-bats?" I asked jokingly.  
"They're walking around, bored, and waiting for the guy to announce that the bar is offcially open for everyone." Francesca said smiling.  
"Oh my god, Britt, they look so effing hot!" Nicolette said happily. I wasn't sure why they would look any different than any other day, but if she thinks they look better... who am I to stop her. And plus, I haven't even seen them yet.  
"Hot isn't the word, more like smokin'!" Francesca said with a serious face.  
Nicolette gasped, smiled, and pointed behind us. Cody walked towards us. He did look good in a tux. He looked more cute than hot.  
Then a few seconds after, Randy walked from a different direction of the room towards us. He looked pretty good himself. But, I've seen Randy all dolled up before so it wasn't really anything special. Of course to Francesca it was like seeing God.  
Randy came up to us laughing.  
"The retard got his tie caught." Randy said, still laughing.  
"On what?" I asked starting to laugh myself.  
"A sharp thing that was coming out of the wall."  
"I'm so happy that he's the retarded one, meanwhile you're the one who left him there, idiot."  
"He told me to come back here and get someone who can actually help him. Which is kind of offending to me, because I was standing right there laughing at him, and he called me useless."  
"Gee, I wonder why? Anyway, where is he?"  
"Near the bathrooms."  
I started walking quickly to help him. I finally came into distance of him. He was leaning against the wall with his tie attached.  
"So, about how long were you going to wait to attempt taking OFF the tie?"  
He jumped and turned around to face me.  
"I... didn't really think of that..." He tried to take off his tie. It wouldn't come off. "Well, I guess it wouldn't have worked anyway."  
I walked up to him and loosened his tie. I was able to slide it off around his head.  
"See, all you needed was a little help from moi."  
"Yea, but the tie is still attached... is there a way to get it off?"  
"If there's a will there's a way."  
"Yea, I don't know if that saying works on a piece of silk attached to a sharp nail sticking out of a wall."  
I twisted the tie around a few times. I pulled gently. This thing was attached to this nail. Well, at least thats what it felt like. Finally, I pulled on it one last time, and it was separated from the nail.  
"Like I said, if there's a will there's a way."  
"Yay! You got my tie back! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
He hugged me and picked me up.  
"I'm so happy you're rejoicing over a piece of silk."  
"Well, my outfit would not have been complete without it... speaking of outfits... yours looks REALLY nice."  
"Why, thank you. I can't say anything about yours because it's not complete yet." I teased as I handed him back his tie. He put on his tie and posed.  
"Gorgeous! Absolutely gorgeous! You look better than prince charming himself!" I teased.  
I looked at him for a long moment and really thought about it. He really did look better than prince charming. If anything, he was my version of prince charming. Now I understand what they mean when they say that a guy does look better in a suit... not that he didn't anyway.  
"So, shall I escort you back to the dinner with my fashionably ripped tie?"  
"Of course." I laughed at his sarcasm, that's why I love him.  
Arm in arm, we walked back to the beautiful room. We looked around to find our group of friends sitting back at the table in the corner. We walked over to them smiling. They all looked in different directions trying to conceal their laughter. Ted looked at me, we both rolled our eyes.  
After a half hour waiting for the big announcement, finally a man in a white suit and a captain hat went up to the microphone and began to talk. He thanked everyone for coming, and ended his mini speech with, "Please enjoy yourselves tonight, we have plenty of food and an open bar. Thank you again."  
Before I could look back to the guys, they were already running towards the bar like a stampede of elephants. Nicolette, Francesca, and I laughed and headed towards the bar to look for the guys.  
As I walk over, I see Maryse flirting with Ted. I stop walking and just fill up with anger. There is no way she is going to take another man from me. I will not ever let that happen again. I walked over to the bartender and asked for the strongest drink he had. He handed me a cold glass. I didn't even look at it, nor ask what it was. All I know is, after one glass of it, I started feeling a little loopy. I knew this was going to be an interesting night. I don't normally drink alot, but when I do... let's just say you should really not get involved with me...


	14. Wild Night

14. Wild Night.

"Oh, hello Maryse. I totally did not see you standing there. Guess that shows how much attention I'm paying tonight... Ha! Sorry, I just had to do that for no reason. It was perfect timing, too. As you can tell I'm a little whoooooOOOooo right now. Ha... HA! Oh and trust me, I'm not at all mad about th whole John thing because that just showed me how truly retarded I was for even liking him in the first place. To be perfectly honest I probably never liked him in the first place, I mean seriously. I wasn't even in love with HIM. I was in love w- ... Nevermind. Anyway, whats crackin' girlfriend?!"  
I spoke so fast I'm not even sure I knew what i was saying. This is what happens when I start

drinking. Both Maryse and Ted looked at me like I was insane.  
"Is there something on my face?" I asked after they stared at me for a minute.  
Ted finally shook his head and Maryse made a nasty face and turned back to talk to Ted.  
"Dude, that was seriously rude of you to not answer my question." I said tapping Maryse on the back.  
"What do you want from me? I'm trying to talk without being interrupted... again." She asked in her stupid accent with a nasty tone to it.  
"Fine, if that's the way you wanna be..." I turned my back towards her and mumbled, "Bitch."  
"Excusez-moi?" She stormed towards me, grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.  
"Listen, if you're planning on fighting me, now isn't the best time... I might really end your career." I laughed and turned back around. Walking away slowly, I turn back around.  
"Oh and by the way, Maryse,I said... BITCH!"  
Before I could even blink she was running towards me, full force. She literally tackled

me down to the ground grabbing my hair. I wasn't even fighting back, I knew to save my energy. As she backed off of me, thinking I was totally out, she flipped her hair right in front of me. I kicked her right in her crotch and sent her falling to the ground. After that turn around, I was in control. I pounced on her and beat the living daylight out of her. She was actually passed out on the floor when I stood up with a small strip of blonde in my hand. I smiled and held up the hair. I looked around and everyone started clapping. Apparently the whole area surrounding the bar had seen what happened, they obviously didn't like Maryse.  
"Wow, good job, you finally shut the retard up." Randy said clapping as he walked over to me.  
"Thank you, thank you. Too bad John wasn't here to see it."  
"Actually, he's right over there." Randy pointed over near the corner where John was standing. He looked somewhat shell shock. Randy probably got the same thought that I did because I could see him laughing under his breath.  
"I get much pleasure out of that face he's making. It shows that he didn't know me at all. He obviously didn't think I could do it but, bitch he was wrong." I snapped my fingers and laughed. Randy started laughing, too.  
"I'm so proud... I've taught you well."  
"Uh, I hate to break it to you, but I didn't get that from you smart one. I was born that way, genius. You were born with the same attitude as me, which isn't always a good thing."  
"You could be the sister I've always wanted!"  
"Don't you already have a sister?"  
"Hence the word, WANTED."  
We both laughed and walked over to the bar to get another drink.  
We ordered our drinks and sat and drank. While we were talking, Ted and Cody strolled up to us and sat down.  
"Good job, Britt. The bastard was finally shut up." Cody nudged me and smiled.  
"Haha. Thank you. Darling brethren over here said the same thing, and then bought me a drink for my good work."  
Cody and Ted exchanged glances.  
"Brethren?" Cody asked, still looking at Ted.  
"Yes. He's apparently my brother now. I'm the sister he's always wanted."  
Cody kept glancing back at Ted who remained silent.  
"Randy, what about Becky?"  
"Hence the word, WANTED." Me and Randy said at the same time, then laughed.  
Another glance at Ted from Cody. What the hell was going on? Why was Ted not

speaking? Why did Cody keep looking at Ted? Randy seemed to notice it too because his facial expression had confused written all over it. But he slid me another drink and shrugged his shoulders. We were both somewhat drunk, now. We were staring at each other and laughing for no reason.

Ted kept turning around and looking all over the room.  
"Ok, duuude, what's your major issue here? You have like, not spoken at all! You're pissin' me off big time bro!" I said to Ted as I woosily walked to sit closer to him.  
"Why are you calling me bro? Isn't Randy your BRETHREN?" He said with a nasty tone.  
"Oh... my... God! You're worse than goober grape, man!"  
"What the hell are you saying? You're too drunk Britt, I think you should really go back to the room and go to sleep."  
"Nah-ah! No way! This p-a-r-t-y is just gettin' started! And of course I know what you... I mean me... I... am saying! You're jellin' more than goober grape! You're jealous of me and my home-skillet bro, Randy!"  
"I am not! You are so drunk you have no idea what you're saying."  
"Yes I d-o. You are g-e-l-l-i-n, jellin'!... Oh wait... Let me say that again... j-e-l-l-i-"  
"SHH! I am not jealous! Why do I care that you and Ra-"  
"J-e-l-l-y, you ain't got no alibi, you jealous... like goober grape!"  
"SHUT UP! I AM NOT JEALOUS FOR THE THOUSANDTH TIME! YOU ARE TOO DRUNK TO KNOW

WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"  
"Sheesh! Randy can you slide me over another beer please? Actually, make that two... Wait, can

jelly drink beer? Oh well, I'll make jelly drink beer. Two, please!"  
"God! You are very irritating when you are drunk."  
"Thank you."  
"Oh trust me, you're very welcome."  
I needed to get Ted drunk. That was the only way I was going to fully enjoy tonight. I

wanted him to know how I felt tonight. This was my chance. It was gonna happen one way or another. I might even get him in bed tonight if I got him drunk enough. Wow. Did I actually just think that? I've never thought about him and me... doing stuff... like that... before. Now that I'm really thinking about it... he's just so... attractive that I'm not sure I can hold off much longer. Especially now that I'm a tad bit drunk... only a tad.  
A little while later Randy asked me to come outside with him.  
"Your man is very jealous right now." He said seriously while looking back through the glass doors at Ted, who was sitting at the bar miserably.  
"Really?! I hadn't noticed at all!" I said sarcastically.  
"I'm not kidding. The kid really likes you. I mean, look at him! He's basically miserable because we have a joke between us for god's sake!"  
"Well, to be perfectly honest... why do you think I did what I did to Maryse? Besides the fact that I hate her..."  
"Well, to be perfectly honest with you, I knew you had feelings for him since day one. Even when he was nasty to you, you always gave him this look that made it obvious... Not to mention the few times that you guys flirted so bad..."  
"Shut up..."  
"You know its true. And he won't admit that he likes you though. But by the looks of it, he told Cody. In case you didn't notice, Cody makes EVERYTHING obvious."  
"I think I've known him for a long enough time to know that..."  
"Yea, well he shouldn't be jealous of me. You know I don't like you like that. That's why I'm with Francesca. If I would have liked you any other way, I would have probably had you by now."  
"That makes me feel great, Randy."  
We both started laughing.  
"I think you should give me a hug."  
"Says who?"  
"Says me, now give me a damn hug before I change my mind."  
"Yes maam."  
As he was so close to putting his arms around me...  
"HELLO!" Ted said coming between us.  
"What the hell?" I said confused.  
"I want to dance!"  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Go ahead and dance this way I have something to laugh at."  
"Bastard... I want to dance with YOU!"  
"You had to tell me this... right this very moment?"  
"When I'm in the mood, I'm in the mood."  
"So you were in the mood right as I went to hug Randy?"  
"EXACTLY! See, I knew you were smart!"  
"How much did you drink within the five minutes we were gone?"  
"Not muchhhhh. Just maybe a bottle and a half of beer. But seriously, that's not alot."  
"Well, on top of the bottle and a half you already had... that's three bottles... at least."  
"That's not alot for me. It normally takes at least five to make me very drunk."  
"Ya know what, maybe we should go get some more of that delicious beer..."  
"You are absolutely, positively, sinfully correct."  
"Uh... are you SURE you didn't have more than what you said? And man, does alcohol work fast on you!"  
"Does nah-ot."  
"Does tah-ooh. Juh-ack-ass"  
"Whatever bab-ay. Let's go and par-tay."  
"Uh... sure..."  
"Come on! When you're with me, you're in for a wild night!"  
After he said that, I couldn't wait to see how crazy this bastard really is when he gets

drunk. For some reason I couldn't help but think that the night he sang to me was only a glimpse of what could really happen when he's drunk... And I prayed that what Ted said would be right... I hoped that this would be the beginning of a wild night.


	15. Wild Night Gone Wrong

15. Wild Night Gone Wrong.

I opened my eyes and looked around. What happened? I remember being drunk... and I

remember puking for at least an hour, but nothing else. For a whole minute I stared at the ceiling. My back was in pain, I don't remember what I did to hurt it. My thighs were sore, I couldn't remember what I did to make them sore. I couldn't remember anything at all.

I lay there in silence trying as hard as I possibly could to remember what happened... nothing. I jumped at the sound of snoring. I looked next to me and I thought I was going to have a heart attack. My whole body starting shaking. I stood up and leaned against the wall. I just stared at him.

He was laying there in his boxers. This was not what I expected at all. Forget WHAT I was expecting, WHO I was expecting was more like it.

I couldn't even look away. So many thoughts flooded my mind. I hope I didn't do what I thought I did. Especially with him. This was not good. Not good at all. There was only one person who was in the back of my mind when thinking about the man laying in my bed, Francesca. She would KILL me if I did what I think I did. She would never talk to me again. My head felt so light. My knees were trembling.

I heard a knock on my door. If this was Francesca I was going to be dead. I woosily

walked over to the door holding my head. I opened the slowly.  
"Hey have you seen Randy? He was supposed to make sure you were ok getting to your room and he never

came back down. You were pretty wasted last night. He was pretty drunk, too."  
"Uh... to be perfectly honest... I have absolutely no idea what happened last night."  
"Is that snoring? It sounds like Randy's snoring..."  
"...Like I said... I have NO idea what happened last night."

She walked in and just stood there. She stared at the bed and then back at me.  
"Why is he in his boxers?"  
"Well, this would be time number three where I say, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT."  
"Are you lying to me?"  
"WHY WOULD I LIE TO YOU?!"

"Because you don't want me to be mad."  
"Cess! If I remembered odds are I would be scared to talk to you and you know it!"

She wouldnt look at anything but him.  
"Did you just wake up?"  
"Obviously I just woke up, I look like an oriental child. Look at my eyes! What does it matter?"  
"You didn't just put on that shirt and your underwear right?"  
"No! I just woke up and then you knocked on the door! I'm so confused! I can't remember ANYTHING from last night!"

We both heard a groan and immediately looked at Randy.  
I pulled Francesca close and whispered as soft as I could so that Randy wouldn't hear. "Cesca, make sure he doesn't know you're here and I'll see if he knows anything." She nodded and walked back a few steps so that she was out of sight.  
"Randy? Are you up?"  
"MmHmm."  
"Ok, now can you explain to me why you are in your boxers, why I'm in my underwear and a shirt, and most importantly why we were laying next to each other?"  
"Well, you were drunk and so was I. I wasn't as drunk as you, no one besides Ted was as drunk as you. And you were puking for an hour and I was tired so I went to lay down and it was extremely hot and the fan wasn't working, and you were still throwing up so I decided what the hell. And I ended up falling asleep and not waking up til now."  
"Whoof! What a god damn relief!"  
"Why?... Did you think we like... Ya know...?"  
"Well, I couldn't remember anything from last night so..."  
"...Oh. Ok. Anyway, I'm gonna go get dressed."  
"By the way... Where's Ted?"  
"Uh, I don't know. Possibly on his side...?"  
"Oh, yea. I forgot about that."

I walked through to Ted's side of the room. He was sprawled out on his bed. He had no shirt on and his dressy pants still on from last night. I had to laugh. He looked like he passed out as soon as he hit the mattress. He looked so cute just laying there, asleep. So... peaceful.

I crept onto the bed and stood up. I stared at him for a moment and then started

jumping.  
"Good morning! Good morning! Hey the sun is shining through! Good morning! Good morning! To you, and you, and you!"  
"Jesus, are you like hyper this morning or something?"  
"No, actually I'm extremely tired and my head is pounding like a nail and a hammer. I just couldn't resist coming in and jumping on your bed to wake you up."  
"You bastard."  
"Thank you."

He grabbed my leg, forcing me to fall right next to him. I rolled over and put my head on

his chest. He let out a soft laugh and pushed back my hair from my face.  
"Ted, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure."  
"What happened last night?"  
I sat there and waited for a response. Nothing.  
"Hello? Are you still alive? I can feel your heart beating. You must be alive. Earth to Ted. Earth to Ted."  
"I said you can ask me a question... never said I was gonna answer."

I slapped him on the leg.  
"Not funny! Can you please tell me what happened? Please?"  
"I don't remember."  
"Liar."  
"I don't! I was just as drunk as you. I have no idea what happened."  
"Then why didn't you want to answer me? Huh? Please enlighten me with your lie."  
"I'm not lying."  
"Ok whatever."

I closed my eyes and crossed my hands over my chest. I was annoyed and I wanted

him to know it. I rolled over to my right side, not realizing which direction I was rolling to. I felt his body get stiff underneath my head. I opened my eyes.  
"Oops. Didn't mean to get that close to your... danger zone."  
I let out a cough that was combined with a laugh and stood up. I opened the door to find

Randy standing there fully dressed already. He looked like the cat that swollowed the canary.  
"Uh, Ted's in there right?"  
"Yes. He just woke up, would you like to see him?"  
"Uh, yea... if he wants to talk to me..."  
I was confused. Why would Ted not want to not talk to Randy? Did I miss something? I

turned around and looked at Ted. He was sitting on the bed facing the wall. I turned back to Randy and shrugged my shoulders. I moved out of the way and shut the door. I left my head close to the door trying to listen. At first there was silence.  
"Ted... are you upset about last night?"  
"Gee, I don't know... would you be upset if your best friend did that to you?"  
"Well-"  
"Yes, you would. You'd probably flip out and beat your friend up."  
"I would NOT have done it if I weren't drunk. I wouldn't do that you! We are FRIENDS, we are GUYS . Guys don't do that to each other."  
"That's kinda why I'm wondering why you did it."  
"Ted! You know I was completely out of it! I barely remember it! I know how much you care about her, and you know how much I care about Francesca. I wouldn't want to hurt her or you for that matter. And it's obvious she doesn't remember anything at all because she was asking you and me. And she was telling Cesca about not remembering."  
"Ya know what the best part of all of this is?"  
"...What?"  
"The fact that I had to see it with my own eyes, I had to SEE it happen."  
"... I'm... I'm really sorry man. I... I really didn't mean it. I was too drunk to get control of myself. I don't even remember you walking in on it."  
"That's because you were too busy."

My heart pounded. Nothing else had to be said. Randy lied to me. So did

Ted. I knew, just from what they said, what had happened that night. I wouldn't tell anyone. No one was to know about it. No one was to know that I knew about it. It's obvious that this would be a secret only known by the three of us, the only three people there to experience that night. Well, if I can say anything about my 'wild night', I would definitely say it was a wild night gone wrong, very wrong.


	16. Destroyed

16. Destroyed.  
Ted's p.o.v...  
I don't understand how I sat there and watched it. I sat there and watched my best friend and my... other best friend whom I like more than I should... do THAT. Ugh! I should beat Randy senseless. And yet I remain silent. At least she doesnt remember doing it. Which meant she really wouldn't want to do it again...which is good.

After getting dressed I went down to get something to eat. I wanted to be alone and not

have to deal with anyone.  
I ordered some food and went to sit at the small green table by myself. Slowly eating my food bite by bite I see a familiar face walking toward me.

"Hey! Ted, I haven't seen you in, what, a year?"  
"Kristen, hi. Yea, it's been about a year."  
When I saw her I had a flashback to high school. I remembered taking her to prom and

all the times our families hung out together. As she sat there talking with me I totally lost track of time.

I sat there for three hours talking with her. She informed me on everything and anyone back home. I couldn't help but be a little home sick. I missed everyone and all the wacky stuff that used to happen there.

When finally we were done talking she gave me her new phone number and hugged me

goodbye. She was so pretty, and nice. I don't really remember what the point of breaking up was.  
In a fog walking to the gym, I noticed that there weren't that many people there. Not one person

that I knew was in eye distance. I turn around and see Cody, Randy, Britt, Francesca, and Nicolette talking and heading toward me.  
I stayed silent as they caught up. Britt was oddly silent too. I didn't really know why, but I

didn't really feel like asking either.

Britt walked straight to the giant punching bag and started beating the life out of it. Normally she

does that last... she only goes to the punching bag first if shes mad... uh oh. I tried to ignore it but something told me she was mad for a particular reason. It bothered me that I didn't know. After about twenty minutes of staring at her beating the punching bag to death I finally walk over to see what her issue is.  
"...Ya know, if you keep hitting that thing hard enough you're gonna have a harder punch than Big Show..."  
She continued, acting as if she totally didn't hear me at all.  
"...Wow, we are very talkative today, I see..."  
"Ted, can you just.. shh."  
"...Sheesh. I guess you're a little pissed... But the question is about what?"  
"Nothing. Ok? Nothi-"  
Her phone rang as she was trying to finish her sentence.  
"Hello?... Mom... Is everythin-... What do you mean?... How?!... This... Oh god.. I-..." Her eyes started tearing.

She started crying now. Before I could even ask what was wrong she left.  
With my luck she would walk into the girl's bathroom. I followed her out... She went into

the girl's bathroom. I couldn't go in there, I'm a guy for God's sake. I felt horrible. I wanted to be there to comfort her and make sure she was ok.  
Five minutes passed waiting outside. Now fifteen minutes. Now twenty. I can't

take it anymore! I have to go in! No matter how embarassing that my be.  
I knocked on the door and waited. No answer. I hope nothing

happened to her... I opened the door a tiny bit just to peek in make sure that no one was there but her. It seemed to be absolutely empty. As I push the door open a little bit at a time until I feel something sharp against my finger. Crap. I just sliced my finger open on a stupid nail sticking out of the stupid door. I ran to the sink to run the water on my bloody finger, but the sink wouldn't turn on. Because this is the luck I have. I switch to the next sink, but still no water seems to be coming out of these sinks. I look around to find something I can wrap my finger in, I noticed that I left the door open. I also noticed that the nail that sliced my finger open held up a sign that said "Temporarily Out of Service, Sorry for the Inconvenience". Yea, sorry for

the inconvenience of the freaking nail that sliced my damn finger open.

I payed so much attention to my finger and the damn sign, than I did to the sobbing that

came from a stall behind me.  
"Britt... are you ok?"  
She continued to cry as I opened the door. Her face was pale, and around

her eyes were swolen. You could see the tears running down her cheeks. I have never seen her cry like that before.  
"What happened?" I asked as I knelt down to her level.  
"I.. I... have... to go home... for a... while." She spoke with short breaths. She could barely speak at all.  
"Why? Did something happen?"  
"My... brother and... sister... were... in an accident..." She started crying even harder.  
I would assume that they didn't make it out alive.  
"They... said my sister... has a few broken bones... but... my brother..." She started crying again. She couldn't finish her sentence. To be honest, she didn't need to. It must mean he's dead... Wait a minute... She never even said she had a brother. She said something about her sister being far away, but nothing ever about a brother.

I slid down next to her and wrapped my arms around her. She continued to

cry and cry. I wouldn't stop her no matter how wet my shirt became. I was willing to look like a had just jumped in a pool if it would somewhat comfort her. I didn't ever want to see her cry like this. It made me feel horrible.

Her crying slowed down a little. Just a few short breaths here and there. I sat there

silently and waited for her to say something. Her phone rang as she was about to say something.  
"Mom... Yeah I'm a little calmer now... I'll leave as soon as I can... Ok... Yeah... I'll see you soon... Bye."  
She started crying softly again.  
"Why did this have to happen now?..."  
"Who knows. Everything happens for a reason. But it's gonna be ok. Don't worry."  
"I... I didn't even get to do what I promised him... I feel horrible... I feel so guilty... It doesn't make me feel better that they were coming back from getting my car fixed."  
"It wasn't your fault. You shouldn't feel guilty. You weren't even with them. It was an accident."  
"But it was because of my stupid car. The dumb brakes stopped for a second and then some jerk went through a red light."  
"See, it wasn't your fault. It was the jerk who went through the red light."  
"But they could have stopped it from happening if MY brakes worked correctly."  
"Stop blaming yourself. You know it wasn't your fault."  
She cried again. After an hour we had to get out and go outside. If she had it her way, she would have never left that bathroom. Her face was so pale, her eyes were so puffy. I could tell that this destroyed her. And whatever she was mad about before seemed minor.  
I took her to walk around in the fresh air. She was miserable no matter what I did to try and make her even crack a smile.  
While walking around with Britt glued to my side, I see Kristen walking around too. I could almost swear she gave a dirty look in my direction but then I remembered that she wasn't like that. She smiled and waved to me. I was definately seeing things when I saw that dirty look. Britt seemed worse again. This time she puked along with crying. She was making herself sick.  
Randy and Cody walked by as I tried to help her move her hair away from her face. They looked at me then back at Britt. They both passed and didn't say a word.  
I brought Britt back to the room and made sure she was in her bed. The only thing I could think about was her crying all this time. And her blaming herself. And her getting herself sick. There was no doubt in my mind that she was partially destroyed and may not be completely fixable..


	17. Not the Same

17. Not the Same

I still felt horrible about what happened. She was really taking it badly. I had to go with her everywhere just to make sure she wasn't passing out or throwing up. She wouldn't eat anything. I had to basically shove food down her throat. It's like giving a child a spoonful of liquid medicine.  
It was only yesterday when she found out, she still had to talk to Mr. McMahon and ask to leave. I had to call and ask him to have a talk with the both of us (I wasn't planning on leaving her alone).  
He asked us to come outside and talk about whatever our issue was. And it wasn't a suprise when he had a smile on his face leaning on the silver railing, he really didn't know what he was about to hear... at all.  
"So what's this business you asked to talk to me about?" He said curiously.  
Britt stood there silently looking at the floor.  
"... Uh, well... Britt needs to get home to her family because she lost a family member... and she needs to be home as soon as possible... which would mean getting her home somehow before this little vacation thing is over..."  
"I hate to tell you but that's sort of impossible."  
I looked over at Britt, she was still staring at the floor.  
"...Uh, Britt, can you go inside for a minute and sit on those big comfortable chairs and I'll come and get you when I'm done..?"  
She nodded and left the two of us alone.  
"Listen, you really have to get her home. Her brother and sister were in a car accident, her brother didn't make it out alive and her sister has a few broken bones. There must be something, anything, that you can do to get her back to her house before we get back. She needs to be with the rest of her family."  
"I really doubt that's possible to get her home now. She can just wait, there's only a few days left. She still has a match tomorrow night-"  
"She won't go out there like that. I know her better than that. And don't you care about anything but the buisness? Can't you just get a helicopter or something to come and take her back to land and she can get to a place close enough that they could just leave her at the airport to get back to New York?"  
"Do you have any idea how much money-"  
"Come on you have a private jet! You can just send for it and that would take her home!"  
"I have to pay for my private jet when I use it. It still costs money, alot at that. And it's money being wasted."  
"Take it out of my pay check."  
"...Are you sure?"  
"Absolutely."  
"But, that's at least a few weeks-"  
"I don't care."  
"...Ok... I guess I'll call and have them come later today. I'll let you know when they are on their way.."  
"Ok, I better go make sure she's ok."  
I walked back inside to get Britt... she wasn't there. I walked around in a panic. What if she was still blaming herself and tried to commit suicide?! What if she passed out somewhere and no one noticed?! I have to calm down. I keep thinking the worst.. maybe she's fine.. I hope.  
After five minutes of wandering around, I spot her leaning on Francesca. She was crying again. Francesca was crying, too. I didn't want to interupt. I just stayed bak for a while. When I noticed that they were finally calming down I went over and told them that the jet was coming later. Apparently Francesca was going too, that's more taken away from my paycheck, but it's ok.  
Francesca went back to her room to pack and we went back to ours. I helped Britt pack and tried to make her eat again... that wasn't successful.  
It was only a few hours later when I was standing on the roof watching the two get into the jet. I could see her pale, emotionless face through the tiny windows. I was almost jealous of Francesca. I wanted to be there to comfort her and sit through all the crying on my shoulder. I almost liked being with her every second of the day. But then again, I couldn't stand to see her upset. It made me feel horrible. Almost as if I was feeling the same way as her. I never wanted to see her that way again. But, by the looks of it she wasn't going to be the same for a long time.  
"Ted," Randy said walking toward me,"Ted, Ted, Ted. I never realized this before."  
"Realized what?"  
"That you have more than a crush on her... you seem like you're really in love with her. It seemed so obvious."  
"...What?"  
"It's true, you were basically attached by the hip since yesterday, you went into the woman's bathroom and cut your finger open, so that you could be with her.. could you possibly get any more obvious?"  
I just sat there and thought about it. I didn't really know the word for it. But love pretty much summed it up. I knew I had some sort of a feeling for her.. but now it makes more sense. The problem is... how long am I going to wait to tell her... I guess we'll find out soon enough.


	18. Perfect Timing

18. Perfect Timing

A little over two weeks ago was the last time I heard from Britt... I think I'm starting to lose my mind. Everytime I call, there isn't an answer. Everytime I text her, she deosn't respond. Francesca came back a week ago and hasn't heard from her since.  
"I don't understand. Why doesn't she answer? What if something happened to her?! Maybe something happened and she ran away or something?! What if she was so upset that she threw up everything out of her body?!... ok, ew. Forget that one. But seriously, what if something happened and that's why she doesn't answer?!"  
"Dude, can you calm down? I'm sure she's fine. She probably just needs time to get over this. I mean really, if someone in your family died, it would take you a while to get over." Cody said as he tightened his boots. "Just forget about her for the little time we are out there, and just focus on the match... Because if you don't, you're gonna end up hurting yourself and I'm gonna have to send for the emergency people and a set of ear plugs."  
"Ear pluggs?"  
"Yea, because then that's even more time I'm gonna have to listen to you worry like a mother about where Britt is."  
"I.. I just can't control it. Sometimes I think outloud."  
"Oh trust me I've noticed. Especially when you slipped when you said 'I just love her to-... I mean, I love her like a sister'."  
"...I did mean to say I love her like a sister... I swear."  
"Whatever, just please focus."  
"I'll try, but-"  
I stop as I hear a bunch of people talking in the hallway. It sounded as if the whole entire roster was talking up and down the hall. Cody and I exchanged glances. Cody walked out to see what was going on. As soon as he walked back in there was a big grin on his face.  
"What happened? What's going on that everyone is talking over?"  
"Look for yourself, Mr. Lazypants."  
"Gee thanks, Cod."  
"Oh trust me, you're very welcome."  
Why was it such a secret? What was the big deal?  
As I walked into the hallway, I looked around. Ok? What was I supposed to see?  
I take another look. I thought my heart was about to explode with happiness. She was back. I felt like I was dreaming or something. She looked great, too. Her face no longer looked pale, it was definately back to its normal fleshy color. She was smiling again. Which made me feel even better. I was so happy I felt like I was really gonna burst with happiness... until I saw Randy walk up to her.  
He makes me sick. As soon as I get so happy to see her, he has to show up and start talking to her before I even get over there. And that's beside the fact that he slept with her knowing I had some sort of a feeling for her. Ugh! And of course she reacts with a laugh and a smile.. uck! How does she fall for that stupid act?  
I walked over to them and waited for Randy to stop talking. He was pissing me off. Britt smiled at me and went to give me a hug. I stopped her, I had to do something first.  
"Why don't you go over there with Cody for a minute and then we can talk in the locker room alone."  
I turn around, Randy stood there with that stupid smile on his face. I couldn't contain it. I punched him.  
"OW! Why the hell did you do that?!" Randy asked while rubbing his cheek.  
I shrugged my shoulders, "You pissed me off."  
I walk back to Britt, she just stood there with a confused and shocked expression. We walked back to the room alone and in silence.

_Brittany's Point of View_

I don't understand why the hell Ted just did that? There was no purpose! This is how I'm welcomed back, with Ted almost knocking off Randy's jaw. Maybe something happened while I was gone. But, all I knew was I had to talk to Ted alone, and I wasn't very happy with him.  
I sat down on the wooden bench and waited for him to say something.  
"So, how have you been? You haven't answered my texts or calls, so I really wouldn't know."  
"Ted, what on God's green earth would possess you to punch Randy in the face when he was doing absolutely nothing...?"  
"He pissed me off, but anyway ba-"  
"You really know how to pick the wrong time to do things."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I just came back and I was so happy to see everyone, and you had to go and do THAT."  
"Well, I'm sorry if it ruined your big come back and-"  
"Yea, well it DID ruin my big 'come back'. And this isn't the first time you did something with bad timing."  
"What else did I possibly do?"  
"Gee, I don't know. Maybe two weeks ago, the night of the funeral at four in the morning."  
He just sat there and stared at me with a blank expression. He was really acting as if he had no idea what he said.  
"Give me a break you know exactly what I'm talking about, Ted. Don't play stupid."  
"... I really would love to know what the hell you're talking about."  
"You called me at four in the morning, to tell me that..."  
"Tell you what?"  
"That you... loved me more than you should."  
"I said that outloud?!"  
"... How do you not remember?"  
"I really have no idea, I never knew I even said it to you... Wait, I can check my phone to see if I actually did."  
"You obviously did if I remember it. It's not very easy to forget when someone says that to you."  
"...It's here... But, I really don't remember it at all..."  
"... Can I ask you something?..."  
"...Yea?"  
"... Just because you don't remember saying it... does that mean it isn't true...?"  
"... Uh... Well... Is this the wrong time to tell you I meant it even though I don't remember saying it?"  
I just stood there and couldn't help but smile. I have been waiting for that for such a long time. I was in shock. I thought maybe when he called me he was drunk or something and was just kidding around.  
He stared at me, waiting for a response. I blinked a few times. He walked in front of me waving his hand in my face. Pulling me into a hug, I had to hug back. I closed my eyes and leaned my head on his chest. I pulled back to look at him, I wanted to look into his eyes and make sure he was telling me the truth. I always knew we had some feeling for each other, he just exposed it earlier than I did. He pulled me me a little closer, and thinking I was just going to continue hugging him, I wrapped my arms around him again. He looked down at me and smiled softly. Our faces started to get closer and closer. I knew what was coming. His lips were so close to mine, I felt his breath lightly brush over my lips. Closing my eyes slowly, our lips finally meet. His lips were so soft, so sweet, and yet so intense at the same time. I loved the rush I was getting. I wanted it to last forever, and for us to never separate. I felt like the only thing missing were the fireworks in the backround, but in my head they were most certainly going off.  
Slowly our lips parted. I was still clinging to him, after that kiss I never wanted to let go. He smiled at me, I could tell he enjoyed it just as much as I did. I wasn't even the slightest bit annoyed with him anymore. Nothing mattered to me right now. The kiss was still repeating itself in my head.  
"So, was this the wrong time too? Or was this one ok?" Ted asked grinning.  
"No, this was perfect timing. Couldn't have picked a better time."


	19. Secret to Myself

19. Secret to Myself  
Randy's Point of View

"'Oh Theodore, you are so hot.' 'Oh Brittany, you are so adorable.' 'Aw, I love you!' 'I love you too! Let's make out!'... Mwah-mwahh-mwahh..... UGH! They make me sick! It's so dumb to walk around kissing each other and holding hands and being all mushy-mushy."  
Cody looked at me like I was insane. "You and Francesca do that all the time..."  
I just sat there and stared at him annoyed, "... Do not...."  
"Do too, you guys walk around basically glued to each other. Sometimes I'm scared to stay in a room alone with you guys. I'm afraid I'm gonna feel like I'm watching porn if I stay too long."  
"Oh please, we aren't THAT bad.... ok fine we are.... and, really Codes? You're afraid of seeing intercourse... and you wonder why people think you're gay..."  
"Shut up." He said with an attitude.  
I finished dressing myself and walked into the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror, and not even realizing it. My eyes were clouded with the thought of Ted and Brittany holding hands and hugging and laying next to each other. My body temperature went up about twenty degrees. I felt the steam come out of my ears as I heard Ted walk into the room and talk with Cody.  
"Where have you been for the past half hour? You said you were going to get something to drink. It doesn't take a half hour to get a drink. Were you with your girlfriend again?" I asked as I walked back into the locker room.  
"Uh, I was only gone for ten minutes... they had to fix the vending machine." Ted asked confused. "Why are you so on edge today?"  
"What are you talking about? Are you implying that I'm gay? I haven't spoken to Edge all day, and I have especially not been on him... perve. I bet your girlfriend wouldn't be happy with your perverted act. Or does she even know? Did you tell her that you like to be perverted?"  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I wasn't implying anything about you being gay. You're just acting weird that's all I meant."  
"So now I'm weird?! I see how it is! I bet my sister wouldn't appreciate you calling me weird!"  
"One, I didn't say you were weird, I said you were ACTING weird. Two, she's not even your sister. And three, why do you insist on saying 'YOUR GIRLFRIEND' every ten seconds?"  
"So now your making fun of my choice of words?! Ugh! I don't need this right now! I'll be walking around the arena. Don't come looking for me."  
I walked out of the locker room as fast as possible. I can not believe how rude Theodore was being to me! I mean, he's my so-called best friend and he calls me gay and makes fun of the way I choose to speak! I'm highly insulted.  
To try and forget about the whole Ted situation. Strolling in the halls, finally starting to feel better and...  
"Randy. I think we should talk because I think you have a problem we need to discuss." Cody says out of breath.  
"What? Now you are a shrink?"  
"Ok, I think you're jealous."  
"Of you?! Please, I could be a shrink if I tried hard enough!"  
"No, not of me!.. I'm talking about Ted and Britt."  
"WHAT?! Are you out of your mind Cody?! Are you feeling ok?"  
"It's true and you know it. But, I don't know whether it's the fact that Ted actually has a girlfriend that you became close with, or the fact that you like her."  
"Cody! Get real! I have a woman of my own that I can concentrate on, I don't like Britt like that! That's wrong! She's like my sister!"  
"Who are you trying to convince here, Randy? Me or you?"  
"No one because it isn't true!"  
"You're in denial buddy, just face the facts. Sooner or later its gonna hit you like a stack of bricks."  
I knew he was right. I could never ever admit it to anyone, though. Especially if Cesca ever found out, she would never be the same with me ever again. I love her and I wanted to be with her. There was only a small part of me that knew I wanted Brittany, too. I knew the possibilities of me ever telling her the way I felt was very slim. I had to keep this with myself. It was my own secret. All of this was running through my mind as I look all the way down the hall.  
Ted leaned on the wall talking to Britt. He wrapped his arms around her slowly, she smiled and leaned in to kiss him. My throat felt hot and dry. In the back of my mind I knew the only thing I could do was sit there and watch and let her be happy. On the other hand, the main part of my brain wanted to claw Ted's eyeballs out.  
I just remained there, watching everything, having a hole chewed out of the corner of my heart. But no one would ever know, because it was a secret kept to myself.


	20. A Little White Lie

*Sorry about the spacing, guys. I don't know why it keeps getting messed up; just try and ignore it. Thanks *

20. A Little White Lie  
Brittany's Point of View

I watched Ted so intently as he threw on clothes after his match.  
He is so hot... He is so... hot.... He is so friggen hot... He is so god damn-  
"Britt? Hellooo? Is my girlfriend in that body somewhere?"  
"Sorry, I was a little distracted."  
"Distracted?! Are you thinking about other guys?! Am I gonna have to start driving to the nearest bridge

now?!"  
"No, you dumbhead. I was distracted by your hot-ness, smart one."  
"...Well, I am pretty damn beautiful... Just kidding." He said with a laugh.  
"I think you're pretty damn beautiful."  
"I think YOU are pretty damn beautiful." He said as he pulled me into a kiss.  
Someone scoffed while walking past our room. This was the second or

possibly even third time this happened today. It was like every time I kissed him someone felt the need to

throw in their two cents.  
Ted knew it bothered me by the look on my face.  
"So... are you ever planning on changing so we can leave? Or would you like to walk around with that little

outfit on, having all the guys check you out? Or was that the plan in the first place? I bet it was, you want a

new man!"  
"Shh! I'm going to get changed now! Just PLEASE stop doing that!"  
He laughed, "Ok, just hurry a little. I'm extremely hungry."  
"Sure, I'll be fast."  
As I was getting changed, I hear Ted trying to sing about being hungry outside.  
"Hungryyyyy. I am so hungryyyyy. I really want fries with cheeeeeese. I need to eat foooood. Because I am a

hungry.... dude? Cheeseburger and friesss... Would be beautiful in my eyessss... Wow, I am amazing. That

was a beautiful song."  
"That was beautiful. I'm ready so you can spare me the song and dance and drive us to go get

food."  
"I'm insulted! Didn't you like my song?!"  
"No not really." I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck.  
He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I see how it is. You insult me and think you can just make

it better by looking at me with those long eyelashes, and those sparkly brown eyes, and..." He paused for a minute, "What was I insulted about again?" We both laughed and I kissed him softly.  
Out of nowhere someone started coughing violently.

Randy's Point of View

*Cough*.....*Cough,Cough*..... *Cough,Cough,Cough,Cough*  
Apparently this isn't working. She didn't even turn around.  
*COUGH, COUGH, COUGH, COUGH, COUGH*  
Britt turned around quickly, "Jesus Christ, are you ok?!"  
I nodded and let out another small fake cough, "I just think I'm getting a cold, it's just that time... *cough cough*..."  
"Randy you sound like you're getting sick, why don't you get Cesca to drive you home?" Britt asked.  
"She left early to go with her cousin, and it's ok I took my truck anyway... I'll just go pick up some soup and some cough medicine... it's not a big deal."  
"No, go home. Me and Ted are going to get food now so I'll drop off some soup later, and the pharmacy is right there so I can just get you some medicine. I'll stop by later and drop it off."  
"No, really I'm fine, I can do it myself... *COUGH, COUGH*..."  
"Go, get your butt home and stay there. I'll call you when I'm on my way."  
"Fine, you're so stubborn."  
HA! She fell for it! Wow. I'm really good. Or she's really oblivious. I turned around just to wave goodbye and I saw Ted's face. He did NOT look happy... Oh crap. That isn't good. I bet he knew what I was up to. Maybe he just was jealous that I was taking time away from him and his girlfriend. Whatever, the only important thing here is that my plan worked. Who cares if it was a little white lie? It worked and now I have to make sure my house looks good to complete my little white lie.


End file.
